INCIDENT
by Gul Melset
Summary: Various events lead to Gul Melset's medical discharge from Central Command and integration in the Order


INCIDENT

            Glinn Masok came onto the bridge, briefly hesitated at seeing Major Tepek of the Obsidian Order; he was next to his commanding officer discussing some details with her. After waiting for a few moments, he said in a low voice, "Pardon the interruption, Gul Melset, a message from Central Command has just come in. The Tavor has been destroyed. 320 survivors have been rescued, 15 taken prisoner by the Federation, the rest of its crew is reportedly dead or missing. Here are the details." The officer held a data padd in his hands, but avoided looking at his superior directly.

            Gul Melset's expression remained unchanged, but her motion at turning to her subordinate indicated her anger at this news. Melset took the padd from Glinn Masok, who at once turned to leave for his station. She called him back to address him in a low voice, as it was a personal question, "Glinn Masok, you had a relative serving on that ship if I remember correctly?"

"Yes, Gul," Masok looked at her, realizing what she was offering. "My father's brother and his son."

            She briefly met the young officer's eyes, recognized the worry reflected in their depths, before answering evenly, neutrally, "Glinn Masok, I assure you I will attempt to get a list of the survivors as soon as possible and subsequently route it to your terminal in crew quarters."

            He nodded his thanks and left. 

Due to her considering her subordinates' personal situation in such cases, and not enforcing the more obscure rules that mainly served to create barriers between the ranks, she knew she could count on the unconditional loyalty of her troops; in no way was discipline undermined. While her manner did not encourage any degree of familiarity, the members of the Orissà's crew were well aware of the fact that she would see to their interests in every way, knowing she registered their successes, not only their shortcomings, and suggested promotions. Her logs usually met with approval by her own superiors - in spite of their culture's adherence to rules and regulations and refusal to consider changing them even a fraction, there was a certain amount of liberty, provided efficiency as well as combat readiness remained at a consistently high level.

            Settling more comfortably in the centre seat, Melset allowed herself the luxury of thinking of something else besides the strategies they were planning. She knew exactly, as did all others, that this war had gone on too long already - the number of casualties was mounting considerably, so that a good number of her troops and aides had already lost family members. In spite of everything, the fact did not entail any risk of weakening their resolve. Much to the contrary. Cardassian mentality demanded exacting as high and as painful a price on others as they had exacted from one's own self. Nevertheless, such losses were distressing, even though her people rarely openly showed emotion except at trials, where it was expected. It was not standard practice, but in normal times, she would have given Glinn Masok some time to himself, but, as yet, there still was hope of those individuals' having survived despite the odds.

**********

            The border wars were currently at full scale and the news of the destruction of yet another cruiser, the Tavor was the fifth in as many weeks, was enough to fill her fellow officers and her troops with cold resentment that demanded revenge even though, in the course of this conflict, such incidents had become an ominous routine. The Federation was obviously increasing pressure on the Empire now that it was facing no other serious threats to its integrity. Central Command and the Order had intercepted transmissions that designated the border wars as 'skirmishes', giving the impression the Cardassian Empire was no more than a minor irritation to a power that was far beyond being harmed by, as they called them, 'a barbaric, reptilian people as unprincipled as they look and as vicious'. They all knew of the more drastic descriptions of their kind, the insulting abbreviations and expletives as well. To judge by reports received by the Obsidian Order, the Federation was hoping to demoralize Cardassia enough by means of propaganda as well as victories to have its leaders sue for peace. She and the other Guls in their fleet had seen an uncountable number of battles and now were to be accorded a short period of downtime - in spite of their constant readiness and discipline as well as unwavering dedication, personnel was showing first signs of combat fatigue.

**********

            Another message came in some weeks later, "Gul Melset of the fifth order, you are ordered to return to Cardassia Prime. Report to Headquarters immediately upon arrival. The Orissà is assigned to drydock for refitting and repairs. Her weapons systems are due for a general overhaul and expansion. You and your personnel will be accorded a week of leave after debriefing and a meeting."

            As yet, downtime was granted at regular intervals as Central Command saw fit. The ships themselves offered no form of relaxation so that any form of shore leave was an event to be anticipated, even though the crews did not mention it overtly. Two days later, they arrived, and she immediately transmitted the information stored on the ship's log as well as recordings of on-board surveillance results to the bureaus of the Obsidian Order and Central Command. That completed, she, along with her staff, were free to beam down. Together with Major Tepek she reported to headquarters for debriefing and a session of council followed by a week of downtime.

            The meeting with the heads of Central Command and a number of other commanders would take place two days later. Before beamdown, one of her officers brought her a data padd with the necessary information. She read the reports, wondering at the extent of manpower required to repress the natives on Bajor. That world had been invaded five decades previously under guise of cooperation, but in fact it had been a search for exploitable resources and manpower, of which Bajor had enough and to spare. In the past decades of Cardassian occupation, its population itself had experienced any amount of terror and repression, was unceasingly terrorized by reports, visual and otherwise, on conditions in the labour camps. Massacres were ordered by Gul Dukat of the Second Order, the Prefect of Bajor, whenever their résistance killed Cardassians, terrorists were taken to Cardassia Prime for questioning and, if they were lucky enough to return, had horrors to tell, yet this - as they were described - suspicious, backward, weak and spiritual people fought back with a determination that was nothing short of astonishing. _A people like that would make a much better ally than enemy! To agree to a truce and a recall of the occupying forces would free the troops required to put an end to this war, ensure victory, or at least expansion of our territories, and, in addition, help us develop extraction methods in at least one of the systems we have discovered._

            Melset relaxed as she pensively looked out of the window of her office in Central Command. She felt secure and at peace here, privileged to be Cardassian. Central Command's offices were in the main city which was impressive, beautiful in its layout and conceived to display power and unlimited wealth. It was a source of pride to all, so that offworld dignitaries were always shown this area first and foremost; yet it was a well-known fact that, even now, there was still widespread poverty on Cardassia Prime; most imported luxuries were well out of reach, even for her, a Gul of the fifth level. Only a year ago, they had had the luxury of spending some hours on one of the Cardassian Starbases, 'Nor' in their language, and she had made use of the chance to acquire some articles unobtainable on her homeworld for herself and her family. She smiled at remembering her brother's obvious pleasure at what he had found in his room when returning from the educational centre - the data rods on non-Cardassian worlds were a great luxury for him, nearly unaffordable on their homeworlds due to their price. The fact the Federation's members had everything imaginable at their disposal at times made her wonder. Melset ascribed it to subtle forms of pressure brought to bear on member planets, a form of pay-off for protection.

            Their government took great pains to conceal that displays of prosperity were well outside of reach; another fact to be hidden as well was their population's relative poverty. Under no circumstances was it to be common knowledge in the Federation as it would show that they were beginning to feel the unending drain on their resources all too strongly. Their expansionist battles were only due to the poverty of their own worlds. In self-preservation, spirituality and high art had had to cede five hundred years ago to a militaristic, highly aggressive way of life, with everyone considered a traitor who expressed even the slightest doubts as to their ways. She, as well as nearly all her own troops and fellow officers had personally experienced difficult periods which served to make them even more determined to acquire new resources by whatever means possible.

            Just a month previously, Gul Renor had been debriefed after his return from a mission of reconnaissance. She had met him in the canteen immediately afterwards and, from his posture, could recognize he was obviously demoralized and angry because of developments. He had greeted her with a scowl on his face and, after a long drawn-out argument, he had decided to invite her to view his results. They were tantalizing indeed. Long-range scanning had revealed a presumed source of minerals which would have been of inestimable use; he, along with the other commanders in his group, had headed for that system without hesitation to establish a preliminary outpost and subsequently demand stationing of  three garrisons, but their force had been ambushed by a fleet of Galaxy cruisers that had been lying in wait. The Cardassians' ships had sustained heavy damage and barely made it back to the Empire. Central Command suspected that this was yet another subversive tactic of the Federation to undermine Cardassia's combativeness, to induce their Empire to sue for peace and later admission into the Federation. Both she and Gul Renor suspected that units were being planted in border systems to simulate rich deposits of valuable resources with the purpose of inciting Cardassians to inspect them more closely - it made picking them off easier than normally was the case in spite of their nearly paranoid distrust of anything unknown. This tactic, however, made Cardassia's leaders even more determined to expand their territories - in no way did it serve to discourage them.__

            Guls Melset and Renor managed to meet just inside the border on their way back to their respective postings, making use of their proximity to compare further results of their respective scans of systems they had come across - their cooperation dated from the time they had attended some of the same courses at the Military Academy, thus the two of them were always ready to join forces, especially as their work methods were nearly identical - just beyond the border, there were incredibly rich systems worth annexing, if only enough fighting power could be diverted, that both of them knew all too well.

************************************

            As was custom, the seating arrangements reflected the strict hierarchical system on their world. Melset exchanged a nod of greeting with a number of officers with whom she had studied and later cooperated, as well as with two she had mentored. At only 1.65m she was small by their standards, but this detail made no difference. She had earned the respect of the others, especially as Cardassians did not judge their own by outward appearances to such a degree as did many other species, such as Klingons or humans. She had even used this fact to her advantage often enough - humans usually underestimated her combativeness, equating her slightness with a lack of physical strength and stamina; this error in judgement had often served to give her opponents a nasty surprise, as they had not expected her to be as fierce or as merciless as the others, or to be obeyed with the same promptness and fanatic determination.

            As the officers listened to the reports, they were unanimous in their agreement that the situation was becoming serious for Central Command. Their resources and troops were being spread far too thin, making the material situation of the civilian population less than satisfactory, thus increasing the danger of dissident movements in spite of constant surveillance. The Order suspected even some high-ranking members of Central Command were beginning to think of changing things, to end the diversion of resources to military purposes and improve the situation of the civilian population - it was a well-known fact no one needed fear violence or attacks even when venturing outdoors late at night, thanks to the ubiquitous surveillance devices installed in even the smallest alley, but Melset had often enough seen small bands of children or families who were too poor to find even the most basic shelter, nor did the government have the funds to spare to help them. They were left to their own devices, apart from, at times, being given some food or clothing by individuals or families who could manage to find something to share. Of course, there had been reports that these people were being expressly recruited to 'break new ground' on colony planets', and, in fact, their numbers were decreasing. Melset and her fellow officers put it down to the fact they were helping the Empire gain resource-rich worlds.

            Everyone knew that, if this situation continued, it would possibly lead to increased dissatisfaction and, ultimately, the question whether Central Command was not dragging everyone down into poverty by spreading resources far too thinly and devoting entirely too much to military needs. As far as could be established, there was indeed the beginning of a dissident movement - the Obsidian Order was already looking into it, and, to assure that there were no leaks, agents were either planted on cruisers, or requested by commanding officers.

            It was an unmentioned fact of Cardassian life that the government did not have enough material at its disposal to improve the situation of these unfortunates either and, as to the children, those without known parents or relatives did not have a place in society, unless, on reaching adulthood, they somehow managed to scratch out an existence and get further education. Only a few were taken into families and raised together with the other children. Gul Madred, who had been her mentor along with Entek during her year in the Obsidian Order, had been one of them in his own childhood; she admired and respected him for his very determination and energy, yet at the same time, sensed that, underneath his front of powerful Gul and liaison with the Order, he was insecure due to his past, and thus kept himself apart, unwilling to become friendly or cooperate with anyone outside of his family, fearing to show a weakness which could serve to damage his reputation.

            Just before beamdown, further ominous news had arrived, but not pronounced in so many words: the orbital shipyards were slowly having difficulties replacing lost cruisers and repairing those damaged in conflict so that repairs to her ship would possibly be delayed beyond one week. _How is it possible we keep this up? I wonder whether I will even be assigned the troops I need to keep operating at top efficiency! It was an open secret manpower was hard to provide at the necessary levels. The present session was obviously meant to give input - suggestions would be pooled for the upper echelons to consider them in their own strategic advisories. Above all, it was of utmost importance to conceal their difficulties, economic and otherwise, from the Federation. Legates or other officials who went offworld were chosen for their knowledge, as was to be expected, but weeks before departure, were given access to more and richer nourishment to hide the fact that there still was starvation on Cardassia._

            The meeting brought up various problems and possible alternatives, all of which would be pooled and discussed in the upper echelons as to their feasibility. Most of the attendees knew, however, that their inception would only be possible if forces could be freed, drawn away from other areas - and this was impossible in most of the cases.

            When she was called upon, Melset said quietly, "It may be commendable to end the Occupation of Bajor and at the same time, open negotiations to accept this world into our system of allies. Considering the fact we are investing a remarkable amount of manpower into suppressing its still rebellious population, even now, after over _five decades, it may be worth the experiment. This fact alone makes it obvious this people is far stronger than expected. An accord would enable us to strike a decisive blow in the border wars and annex some of the systems closest to our borders - I have transmitted data on a number of those that should have enough resources to exploit for more than two generations, and that at maximum extraction levels, thus improving the situation of the general population of Cardassia, subsequently eliminating reasons for dissent. As these systems are largely uninhabited or even prebiotic, there would be no conflicts with native populations. Extracting what we need could be effected by political prisoners or captives."_

            Her suggestion was, as was customary, received with silence, but to her carefully concealed surprise, the head of the council struck a panel in his desk. At once two guards entered, phasers drawn. Legate Kovar commanded, "Arrest Gul Melset and take her to the Order's building for interrogation." There was no reaction from the other officers, not even a glance. Anyone who showed 'interest' in proceedings would become a suspect him- or herself.

            It was then that he addressed her directly. "Gul Melset, your suggestion constitutes potential treason and runs counter to our interests. After you have been interrogated to learn just what purpose you have in making that suggestion, the Order will determine whether you are to be put on trial or permitted to return to your station. I hope, for your sake, and for the name of your family, that it will be the latter."

            Melset got up calmly to surrender her weapons to the guards who then accompanied her out at phaserpoint. She well knew that any protest or resistance would only aggravate the situation and prove her guilt beyond a doubt. Compliance was the only way to gain an advantage - if it was possible to speak of an advantage in her present situation.

            She was marched through the building and over to the Obsidian Order's headquarters where she was taken in charge by one of their own personnel, searched for any kind of weapon or communications device before being locked in a prison cell, observed unceasingly by a guard. Hours later, the forcefield was cut off and she ordered to enter the darkened room, accompanied by two guards, different ones this time. A male, only visible as a silhouette in the dark, turned on four lights, aiming them directly at her eyes and commanded, "Remove your clothes."

            She promptly complied without protest, then put on the prisoner's outfit one of the guards threw at her. The other guard roughly pushed her to a chair, fastening straps tightly around her waist, arms and legs, effectively immobilizing her. She knew the interrogator's routine as taught by Entek, who gave aspiring officers who were interested courses on acquiring information from prisoners and recalled the various lessons: _Make your prisoner feel exposed and helpless - it is one of the basic methods of undermining the will to resist - never forget. Again the lights were readjusted to shine into her eyes even more brightly, half-blinding her, making it impossible to see what was happening in the area or who was nearby. This done, she was left to herself. __Phase 2: Leave your subject alone for as long as you deem necessary - it never fails to make him or her imagine the worst, thus become uneasy, and more likely to hasten the process by greater compliance. While waiting, she remained motionless until a door opened and her interrogator entered with two assistants. She showed neither fear nor apprehension, facing the three calmly, recalling the various elements of instruction. __Important detail: Never let your captive learn your name. An interrogator whose name you know is not as threatening as an anonymous one who will, as it were, disappear into the shadows of the interrogation chamber. Any reaction would be rated as an admission of guilt. As yet, she was not considered either guilty or innocent, but in a kind of legal limbo until the facts had been established and a verdict pronounced before the official interrogation and trial._

            He gave a sign to his aide who went over to her with a hypospray to inject a drug. Obviously, it was meant to lower resistance making it harder for her to conceal possibly treasonous thoughts under questioning. The first questions were routine.

"Name."

"Iníki Melset."

"Rank."

"Gul Fifth Order."

"Parents."

"Father Losir Damar of Varon Province, mother Delhin Melset of Baryn Province."

"Born?"

"31 C-Standard years ago, in Kelan Province, Perali City."

            At a nod from the interrogator, his assistant injected another drug into her arm. Melset shuddered as its effects hit her, then felt dazed, as if in trance, yet strangely relaxed. The lights were once again intensified, now to a level acutely painful for Cardassians, so that she was tempted to turn her head away, but forced herself to remain motionless and as relaxed as possible.

            The introductory questions were asked again and, after another injection, a third time. She had the definite feeling it was harder to pronounce the words clearly, form coherent sentences, yet knew that this was only her own impression - an uninitiated victim who knew nothing of these procedures would be sent into a panic at feeling thus. They had all of the information on file, so this part of the questioning was only a test phase to gauge responses and the effectiveness of the injections.

"What was your suggestion at the meeting?"

"Withdrawal from Bajor and negotiations for an alliance."

Her interrogator got up and backhanded her across the face. "Reason?" He stayed just a step away from her, forcing her to look up to meet his eyes, his posture threatening._ With offworlders or civilians, even troops and officers, always make violence or severe mistreatment seem imminent. Everyone, even the most stoic, instinctively fears pain or physical damage._

            The answer was prompt, even in tone, with no sign of incertitude, "We have been sustaining exceedingly heavy losses in the border wars. At the same time, the occupation of Bajor costs nearly as much in security measures as we extract in resources. The determination of its population in fighting us even after fifty years of Occupation demonstrates that they may be as reliable and strong as allies as they presently are as enemies, provided the terms of a truce appear equitable to them. The terms of a treaty can be phrased so as to still permit us to retain control of resources and manpower."

            An unexpected, heavy blow to her chest had her struggling to breathe, but Melset's gaze remained steady, her expression unperturbed. _Keep the abuse at a level that causes as much discomfort as possible but does not endanger the subject's life. The mark of an efficient interrogator is the survival of his prisoner as well as the fact that he or she seems to have recognized his error through careful reflection, not through abuse...I can live with that._

            Her interrogator came around to face her, began to pace the room, approaching her every now and then, waiting and observant. "You presume to question policies instituted by Central Command?"

"No. I suggest an alternative that may be of advantage to Cardassia in the long run. The well-being of the Empire is of concern to us all, our Empire must expand at all costs, or finally collapse, making us a third-rate power, mocked by all," she managed to say, still struggling to breathe normally.

            He looked at her with a hint of understanding, before asking with deceptive gentleness, "It is an established fact that it is always difficult to stay neutral when in contact with other peoples who often try to insinuate themselves into our officers' trust, and very cleverly at that; the fact in itself is no disgrace, it happens to the most dedicated. Tell me, Gul Melset, is there any chance you have or had contacts on Bajor leading to your being influenced - without your noticing it - to speak in favour of those primitives?"

            She met his eyes, and answered in an affronted intonation, "No. None. And if this had been the case, it should be obvious that unsupervised contact must be avoided, except for that of subject and superior; if it does take place, then always in the presence of fellow officers. Anything else would be of questionable purpose and not to be condoned. If, as some of ours unwisely do, you take temporary companions from among subjected peoples, the relationship must be just that,_ temporary. I did spend a week on Terok'Nor during the mission to retake the Reymac, and was assigned a Bajoran servant, but that is all he was."_

            He considered her for some minutes, seemingly analysing her, before asking, "You _do have numerous contacts, a veritable network, which you have taken care to expand and develop. It is an important element of our culture. But this is beside the point. Now, tell me: Have you met with officers currently stationed on Bajor or stationed there in the past?"_

            Melset briefly  reflected before replying, "Glinn Traglor is the only one, but she has been assigned to Terok'Nor only recently. And, I assure you, that is one of the first details I impress on _all my Vars and Glinns - to never allow themselves to feel sympathy for any representative of another people, no matter how similar a reaction or a culture may be to our own. As soon as they make that error, they have presented their subjects with a weakness that can have the most serious repercussions if exploited. If you wish, you can consult the recordings of training sessions and private conversations - I have seen to it they have all been transmitted to Central Command's archives and to those of the Obsidian Order at regular intervals, thus eliminating the possibility of unauthorized tampering."_

            Gul Joran did not react to the offer, and continued, "What is Glinn Traglor's opinion?"

"Bajorans are only fit to be exploited. They are a weak, superstitious people, far inferior to us, and, if subjected to the correct procedures, try to gain influence by pleading, by flattery, by attempting to negotiate - with _us!" was the derisive answer - it was very obvious that she had not been influenced._

            He once again came to stand in front of her, then leaned forward, placing his hands on the armrests, "And in spite of this fact, your suggestion would oblige us to reconsider their relations to us and to make them equals or nearly so, leading to the loss of the resources on their planet as well as loss of labour. Is_ that what you want?" _

"No! We have found other, richer sources that will not require deployment of forces to keep the native population under control!" She took a breath, "I would never have suggested this alternative otherwise."

He backhanded her repeatedly, glaring at her in rage, "There are dissidents even among us, even in Central Command, leaking information to the Federation - we know they are trying to recruit others to their ranks. You are originally from one of the provinces in which the movement started. I want names!" He clenched his hand in her hair, forcing her head back against the support.

            There was no response to the discomfort, only a prompt answer, given in a clear, unchanged tone of voice, "I regret I have no names to give you, only the information I gleaned from the reports I was given by Central Command. If I discovered any of those traitors on my ship, they would immediately be expedited to your organization for interrogation; Major Tepek of the Obsidian Order, who has been assigned to my ship for the past five years - on my personal request - can corroborate the fact that the surveillance devices installed were and are _never shut off, under no circumstances, __especially not in quarters, as it is there that most indiscretions, verbal and otherwise, occur," she replied, dazed by the blows, but clearly angry at the insinuation._

            He laughed, amused at her outraged expression, "Then who incited you to present such a proposal if you are such a highly dedicated Cardassian officer? The very suggestion can only originate in the mind of a traitor. Often those who appear the most dedicated use patriotism to conceal their treachery." He met her eyes with a cold stare.

            Melset looked up to meet his eyes unwaveringly for a few moments before replying, her speech clipped, showing the resentment she no longer cared to disguise, "I am no traitor, nor do I associate with those who would harm Cardassia. When I became a member of Central Command's personnel, I gave my oath to always consider Cardassia first; this I have always done and will always do. You have but to consult my personnel files. There is no dereliction of duty, no unauthorized absence, only fulfilment of duty no matter what the circumstances. I repeat: if we shifted top priority to the border conflict, we could easily gain one or more systems that are of interest. My report on the results of a scan of the area around Minos Korva shows that we will extract enough from that one region and its systems alone to supply us with enough resources for at least two or three generations. Gul Renor and I would give that system priority, if it was possible to assign our part of the fleet enough ships to enforce our rights to that system, instead of finding ourselves lured by sensor ghosts - planted by the Federation - and then attacked. I desperately want to turn their own ploys against them, just once."

            "That still leaves us with the task of integrating inferiors into our system of Allies. There would have to be a massive effort in re-education, exchanges - which would unavoidably place them in contact with parts of our general population, leading to close association with all the dangers that presents. Remember - civilians have not been trained to guard against outside influence to such a degree. Moreover, the demands for qualified, fully trained personnel would be remarkable. Consider this: personnel is something we cannot spare. Remember: you yourself requested seventy-six troops last month, and will be assigned but twenty-nine. But, again, this is beside the point. In essence, we would be inviting potential terrorists into our Empire." The interrogator had pulled over a chair and, smiling, as if he was truly interested in her suggestion, leaned towards her ever so slightly, hinting at agreement. He shrugged and took off the manacles, the other restraints so that she could move freely.

Melset stated, rubbing her wrists, "An Alliance, with that I mean an _effectively instituted one, could lead to propaganda that would be positive for us as a people and empire. Those individuals trained to represent our new allies would speak about the positive turn of events, the changes in policy, our generosity, and do that freely among themselves as well, thus slowly influencing even the most recalcitrant of their own people. Recollections tend to fade, especially when individuals are confronted with a whole new, above all positive, situation. Within a short time, these people could be counted upon to carry on this 'propaganda' to the representatives of other populations. This uncontrolled, free propaganda is, at times, more advantageous and effective than that transmitted through official channels because it is considered more reliable by the Federation, for example. To express it in Federation terms, 'if we saw the error of our ways' and decided to stop this 'inhumane repression of a long-suffering, innocent native population', it could be most effective. Bajoran collaborators have already gained some insight into our society and could become spokesmen of sorts. They would value their new role." This she said with a derisive sneer. Even though collaborators were considered valuable, they were regarded with the greatest contempt, and as a result were the first to be executed in case of uprisings or rebellions._

"Go on, this is quite interesting." Her interrogator seemed to be toying with her, as he leaned back in his chair, smiling at her.

            "If they benefited from the alliance, the Bajorans would have no more interest in harming us. Not all collaborators are known to their fellow Bajorans, so those clandestine elements could serve us well, even on their own world. Later on, they could even negotiate on our behalf, replaced by surgically altered operatives, of course." The woman's vice was even, serious, even intensive as she described her plan.

            "What about the Résistance? The prisoners? Are they to be set free? They would create disarray and foment revolution. For some, killing Cardassian troops and civilians is as much a contest as is a match between fighting voles for us."

            "Re-education. The Obsidian Order has the knowledge necessary to do so, and not only in the case of Cardassians - our methods have proven highly effective with representatives of many peoples. I know that - Entek himself has trained me in various methods; I have repeatedly made use of them, and successfully." She briefly hesitated, "Consult file 2404, Code Red. Procedure and long-term results have been recorded by Major Tepek, and subsequently commented by Entek personally."

            The interrogator did not reply, only ordered another injection. This one appeared to be different, diffusing in her system with such intensity it was agonizing. With an intake of breath at the unexpected intensity of the pain, Melset lost consciousness in spite of her efforts. At awakening, she realized she had been returned to her cell, laid on a bunk and provided with a blanket. At shifting position slightly, she felt a sharp stab in her chest and cautiously touched the area between her shoulder and left breast. _As expected. It either is an implant or I am supposed to believe one has been inserted. The temperature had been set at a pleasant norm and, exhausted, she drifted off to sleep again. Some hours later, the anesthetic had worn off; fully awake now, she turned her head to look out - there was no guard, nor had the forcefield been activated. Melset cautiously got up to go to the threshold of her cell but did not cross it, only looked out briefly before returning. To step over that threshold would have her accused of attempting to escape. __More waiting! was her thought as she sat down on the bunk. A day later, the two guards came in and transferred her into another area, a large room bare of all except a large desk and two chairs on either side._

            The interrogator who entered was a different one, tall, with light eyes and a deceptively gentle manner. Garak … he had been one of the young operatives Tain was mentoring during her year of studies with the Order.

Garak at first walked around the room, shifting some objects, inspecting others, finally read a few details on a viewscreen before he came over to her, sat down and met her glance, smiling as if pleased to see her. "So, it seems we will have a conversation. It is remarkable to meet here, of all places, after, let's see, is it 14 years?"

"Indeed." Melset smiled back, recognizing the method. _Be gentle, and thus try to make your victim lower his defences, especially if this one has experienced rough treatment from your predecessor. No doubt I have acquired some interesting bruises._

Picking up a padd, Garak pressed a button as though by sheer chance; the agony that spread through her body was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She barely suppressed a cry. _An implant! Just as suddenly, it ended, leaving her trembling with reaction._

"Isn't the effect most interesting? I can create discomfort of any intensity I desire in any part of your body, and will not hesitate to do so unless you answer all questions truthfully or, to abbreviate the process, confess to treason. Gul Joran has sent me to you for further processing."

            _And **you think I will ask you what his decision is. She met his eyes calmly, "I have nothing to confess. What I have told my previous interrogator are the facts, without obfuscation. You need but listen to the recordings of prior interrogation." She fully expected to experience another surge as her comment was close to impudence, but none was forthcoming - **__Create pain at irregular, unexpected intervals, for no immediately recognizable reason, so that it always comes as a surprise - this is most effective in weakening your prisoner's will to resist._

            The same questions as before were asked again, but now punctuated with episodes of pain at irregular intervals. Another injection to lower resistance followed before her interrogator repeated the process. The questions were now very cleverly rephrased so that she could easily entrap herself. It was obvious he counted on dulling her mind to such a degree that she would react incautiously to some question or even confess to anything requested just to escape the pain. Melset knew that, right behind her, there were manacles which could serve at any time to suspend a prisoner, feet barely touching the ground. _Wonder whether that will be used as well? She avoided even glancing to the side or showing any apprehension - the least sign of unease would find the interrogator resorting to its use._

This procedure was feared by everyone; it was less because of the humiliation of being helpless, defenceless, exposed to the view of all comers, but because of the near-suffocation which resulted from overstretching the ribcage. No one had ever died in the process as this would have been counter-productive, but it was a distinct possibility carefully kept within sight, as it were. 

            "Why a change of policy? Even now we still experience starvation, have widespread poverty as you no doubt have seen and perhaps even experienced yourself. Do you want to weaken us by having us lose the resources on Bajor?" His intonation expressed curiosity.

"No. I would never consider anything detrimental to our worlds." Was her reply. "Cardassia comes first and foremost."

            "Then, my dear Gul, why did you presume to make that suggestion?" He leaned back, put the tips of his fingers together, and looked at her interestedly.

            "If we could recall the troops posted on Bajor, send them to the border and use them there to ensure a decisive victory, we would be free to take whatever we want. There are two systems that have been scanned by Gul Renor, another one two light years away that I have found which offer much more than Bajor and - this is the important factor - without the need for massive troop deployments. Exploitation will not take away from our own personnel requirements as we have enough prisoners of various races and peoples to work in extracting the material. If we distribute them in various camps, or in separate enclosures within those camps, arranging their groups, reshuffling them periodically so that they cannot learn to communicate, we could gain so much. Our own people, even the convicted ones, are too valuable to be wasted on potentially hazardous tasks." With a sigh, she added, "And we do so need raw materials." The last she said in a wistful intonation.

            Her interrogator got up to stand facing her in silence. She met his eyes, waiting for more questions, conscious of the fact she was weakening slightly. That, however, was mainly due to the drugs. In spite of having been given nothing to eat for four days, only some fluid, and even that not nearly enough, there was nothing to worry about. It was one of the basic methods to undermine resistance in prisoners and, for Cardassians, who were not used to having access to large amounts of nourishment, it could take up to a week for the first effects to set in. 

Disquieted, nearly panicked, Melset noticed she began drifting into a doze. _No! This should not be happening! I have more resistance than that_! was her thought before she was forced back into awareness by a violent, backhanded blow across her face.

"You have not been given leave to rest and will not until you have given up your resistance. You should know that any form of intransigence is futile." The friendliness had ceded to an angry, snarling intonation. "Why that suggestion?"

            Her answer was unperturbed, "To gain an Ally, ensure peace on one front to strike that much harder along the border. Bajor's resources will be depleted in another 15 years, according to report 10-3658-black. Those in the systems just across the border will last at least two generations."

"And if we do not win, we lose both, weakening us."

            She hissed in pain when he again pressed the button, then, when she sat quietly, her arms wrapped around her body to suppress her trembling, gestured at his assistant to give her an injection. To her horror, she realized she had no greater desire than to push aside the hypospray, and very nearly screamed in protest when she felt it touch her skin, but knew that this response was the one her interrogator was hoping for; hopefully he had not seen her tense up. No, he has not - _you will be disappointed! __Supplementary lesson: never train anyone so well that this individual knows exactly what to expect - it makes your methods less effective, was her cynical reflection._

            Shortly after, Melset had the definite impression her thoughts were slipping away; suddenly her suggestion no longer seemed to make much sense, in fact, seemed to indicate her interrogators' insinuations were justified. For an instant, she felt panicked, then suppressed the feeling. _Keep your mind clear. Panic, fear are an expression of guilt. You did not commit any form of treason!  She replied evenly, "We would __not lose both. Reoccupying Bajor would present no problem. They would never dismantle the facilities as they would want to use them to their own benefit. Our surgically-altered operatives could easily help in retaking them should something go wrong!"_

With a sly, insinuating smile, he asked, "You had a human prisoner just before you spoke at that meeting. Did you spend time with him?"

            She smiled amusedly and openly in spite of the pain from her bruised lips. "Ah, yes. Extracting information. It was most useful." Melset added with contempt, "And Glinn Lemec got some practice in the methods I had taught him shortly before. It takes hard work, dedication, and frequent practice to become an effective interrogator. Many of our recruits make the error of not registering for a year with the Obsidian Order."

            There was no reply to this. He continued as if she had said nothing. "And while you were alone with your prisoner he convinced you to work in favour of Federation interests - they want us to cede territory to them and Bajor would be of interest to exploit in their own turn, in spite of their humanitarian words."

            "Refer to the recorded information under Interrogation of Human Prisoner DH-289. Major Tepek observed the entire process via monitoring systems and can corroborate the fact that nothing untoward took place." Melset's eyes narrowed in anger at the recollection, before she answered, the sibilant undertone in her voice slightly more pronounced, "And as to your insinuation, my reply is 'No!' You know yourself that the Federation wants us to weaken. They consider us their inferiors, spread propaganda depicting us as savages even worse than the Klingons. We are regarded as a culture that should be eradicated. They despise us, calling us reptilian brutes and worse, and do not see - or want to see - our inherent superiority to their so-called culture of righteousness."

"Is that so? How do you know that? This _is interesting information!" He considered her as if this was the most fascinating detail he had heard in a long time._

            With a low, contemptuous hiss, she told him, "Have you ever had the dubious privilege of interrogating a human? My captive of five years ago - a military - screamed abuse at me in spite of his terror as soon as I entered his cell. I had undermined his resistance by having a drug introduced in his food. He even dared voice the demand we turn him over to his own people. He said we are revolting savages, with no culture; our militaries are rapists, devoid of all morals and higher feelings, with any idea of kindness or decency - what _they call kindness and decency! - bred out of them." Her voice became pensive, "But - he was soon reduced to telling me all he knew. Even though I did not touch him or threaten him, his defiance did not last even two days." Her eyes glittered with cold rage as if she had forgotten her own situation. "What we do is for the greater glory of Cardassia. All they do is out of self-righteousness, in a quest to take control of the quadrant by manipulating others to think they are kind, gentle and benevolent, not out of true superiority."_

            "And you want to draw Bajor into our system of Alliances. They curse us as well, commit acts of terrorism against our people and, right afterwards, cower and pray in their shrines. Just two days ago, a number of Cardassian families were killed in a bombing - there were no survivors."

            Her expression of distressed surprise was no pretence - one of her Glinns had committed suicide a few years ago shortly after receiving such news; Glinn Kovar had been just two months away from his promotion to Gul and his first command. He had been shaken, yet had refused the time off she had offered him, saying it would be best for him to stay on duty. Some days later, however, he thought he had made an error of judgement under the effects of shock that was to the detriment of their mission, and had refused to listen to her assurance that was not the case. His trauma had made him inaccessible to reason. He was found by his cabin mates the next morning. To her humiliation, she had, for the first time in her career, wept openly at being notified. None of her crew ever learned that he had been her fiance, that they were planning to make their commitment during their first stay on Cardassia Prime after his promotion came into effect.

            "There have been more unusual alliances," was her quiet statement. "Those who have committed such acts must, of course, face the consequences and be executed - summarily - in public, one by one, before the eyes of their fellow terrorists and families, after their respective trials have been transmitted via public communications systems."

            The result was not long in coming - there was a renewed wave of pain to which she reacted with a loud hiss that became a shriek before she regained control, only arching her back in an unconscious effort to escape. The pain continued, became even more intense so that she suddenly blacked out, did not even notice someone catch her before she hit the floor.

            When she came to, someone had laid her on a thin mat. _What is this? It can't be over, or am I in a cell, waiting for execution? Or is the trial about to begin? Opening her eyes, she saw her interrogator sitting near his desk, watching her with a faint smile._

"My dear Gul Melset, Do you have _any_ idea at all how long you have been out?" was the question, asked in an intonation of concern.

"Some minutes," she replied in a whisper, trying to concentrate, expecting the process to begin again. _Why do I feel so stiff? It is nearly as though I had been tied up, unable to move!_

            "No. A full day. You went into shock, as I had intended. It made the whole process so much easier. Only sitting there watching you in silence would have been no use, that I knew in advance, especially as you are reputed to use the same method yourself, and very successfully. I could see your only reaction to that method would be to stare back at me for hours, and with a totally charming smile at that! It would be a waste of time that could be used more effectively." He waited for her to ask the question all asked, whether she had said anything while unconscious. Instead, Melset met his glance as before, waiting calmly. _I know I have but to wait._

After a few minutes, he asked, "Do you have anything to say in your behalf, or do I get an admittance of your guilt?"

            Melset tried to shake her head, winced at the dizziness that movement provoked, and said, her voice stronger now, "My only concern is the good of Cardassia, it has always been and it is now. If I have failed in any way, I will face the consequences unflinchingly, as is my duty, and request you publicize my error to the others in Central Command, so that they can avoid doing the same."

            He shook his head, saying, "This will not be necessary. That you are no traitor has become evident. You spoke openly under the drug while unconscious, held nothing back, not one thought. You went through the entire procedure, answering all questions unhesitatingly, in greatest detail, even though you cannot remember doing so". _In addition you gave us a speech of such patriotic intensity it would have been worthy of public transmission. Tain and Entek were most impressed_.

            Again, Melset tried to move. With a low hiss of frustration, she gave up. Even though she was not strapped down, she felt weak, hardly even capable of moving her head to the side.

Garak went to his desk to fetch something, then crouched next to her, holding a hypospray. "You need not fear this. It will assist you in recuperation. The process of fact-finding was, of necessity, very involved." He placed it against her neck, activated it. "In a few minutes, you will feel the effects of the stimulant. In the meantime, I can tell you what has been decided."

            He waited for some moments, then said, "It would appear we can dispense with a public trial and court-martial. You will be beamed back directly into your quarters to recuperate in your family. They have been notified that you were injured in a minor shuttle accident, and that during your stay in the military hospital, you insisted on being debriefed, thus making recovery much slower. No permanent physical damage has been done to you, and the device has already been extracted. Of course, if you wish, you can also relate what has happened here. It will serve to caution others. I take it you have a brother who is in his final year of education?

"Indeed," was all that was forthcoming. _Please, do not interrogate him! Åvron has done nothing wrong, he knows nothing of my proposal!_

            He saw her look at him, her expression vulnerable for the first time, as if wanting - but not daring - to plead for her brother's safety, to ask a question that seemed all-important to her. There was no reason to leave her uninformed, so, relenting, he replied to her unasked query, "First of all, I assure you that your brother is safe. The other question is the one I know you wish to ask. The Orissà is waiting for you. She will be in drydock for four additional days for installation of a new, more elaborate weapons system. This will give you the time you were originally assigned."

"You are most kind. I can retake command without any delay when my downtime is up," she smiled, obviously anticipating duty again.

            "Indeed. I am authorized to give you one further element of information, however. There was discussion of transferring you to Terok'Nor because of your excellent performance ratings, but after this most regrettable incident, you will understand that it would no longer be commendable. Not because of your suggestion or because of concern you could act counter to our policies, but because you are too good an officer to remain under suspicion - as you would in that case." He helped her get to her feet. To her surprise, the weakness was over. 

            While walking along the corridor with her, her erstwhile interrogator explained, "Your uniform is waiting for you in an adjoining room. After you have refreshed yourself and dressed, you have enough time for a meal at the replimat," he hesitated a moment, "I would suggest category 6, it is excellent. I will register that you are authorized to have it - then report to Station 2. The officer on duty there has been informed and will transfer you to your home. You need not be concerned - there is no physical evidence of the interrogation to be seen."

            When she beamed over, her parents, Delhin Melset and Losir Damar, were already waiting. It was obvious they knew what had happened, but there were no immediate questions as both had respectively once had positions in Central Command. Her father inquired after the greetings, "Iníki, what was the problem?"

            With a suppressed sigh of frustration, she explained, "It was a suggestion I made at the latest fact-finding assembly. You are informed on the resources we obtain from Bajor and on the costs incurred in keeping the population and their résistance under control. I suggested it would possibly be commendable to integrate this world into our system of Allies and use the manpower thus freed to strike a decisive blow in the border wars. Propaganda and other factors as well as developments could have possibly reduced the resentment and, after some years, even turned their attitudes around. Both Gul Renor and I have information on systems that would yield much more and with far less cost to our government."

            "I can see _that suggestion did not meet with approval - it does border on insubordination," was Delhin's reaction. "It would, however, make sense. Yet, my daughter, consider the difficulties in implementation. They are not inconsiderable."_

            Melset shrugged resignedly, "I had the information on the other systems prepared and handed it over to my first interrogator. It would appear that, after my questioning, it was even taken into consideration, according to the Obsidian Order interrogator. As my name has fortunately been cleared and there is no uncertainty as to my loyalty, it is not necessary to withhold anything." Melset passed a hand over her face in a gesture of weariness. "The process _was unpleasant, but it is most fortunate we do have such extensive safeguards and that reactions are prompt. We have too many detractors, both within the general population and without. Our system of justice, both civilian and military is unparalleled." Her eyes were bright with pride. "No traitor can ever hope to escape, and all crimes inevitably lead to punishment of the perpetrator."_

            Losir added, his inflection every bit as sincere as his daughter's, "It is the best in the Quadrant, that is for sure. I cannot help but find it incomprehensible that other peoples do not consider instituting similar systems, but rather consider ours with suspicion and even contempt." After a moment he inquired, "Is Tepek still assigned to your cruiser?"

            "Yes. In the beginning, my crew was not happy about it as there have always been some disagreements between the Order and Central Command, but they have learned that this cooperation is an asset to be highly valued. When I told them that I had specifically requested a liaison, and that we were not under any kind of suspicion, they could see it was the best decision. Major Tepek and I complement one another exceedingly well, and, for my crew and myself, his presence is invaluable. All signs or expressions of treason or subversive activities can be traced immediately. Transmissions are made to the Order as well as to Central Command on a regular basis, as I demanded. Like that I can be assured that sensitive information is not being passed on by some traitor based on my ship."

            "An excellent procedure. No wonder the process you had to submit to was concluded so rapidly." Her father turned to look out into the walled garden, "I have always thought it best to know who the agent is. It saves time, to have the possibility of addressing him or her directly, especially in these times."

            "I have always made it a principle to leave neither myself nor my crew any chance of misunderstandings in that respect. We may be superior to other peoples in every way, but there are inevitably those, who out of an ill-conceived idea of freedom would risk it all." Melset uttered a low hiss of disgust, "I refuse to have any of those people on my ship." She added pensively, "I cannot understand why they demand a change. The system has worked perfectly for over five hundred years, and we are more secure than any other people in the quadrant. I have repeatedly walked home through the city alone, well after dark, and there was not even the hint of a threat."

            "Indeed." Delhin briefly waited, then told her, "I must not forget. Garak contacted us to tell us of the results of the interrogation, and added that there _will be an effort to secure those systems. Tain gave him leave to pass on the information to me. You have been found innocent, so this information is your compensation for the inconvenience. The system will be credited to your initiative." After some moments she inquired, "And your command?"_

            After a week of R&R onworld, I will return to the Orissà. The only change in plans is that I will not be stationed on Terok'Nor - it would be quite unwise, considering this incident. That change is regrettable as the experience would have been very informative, granting me another view of our military presence. The border patrols _are interesting and important to ensure the safety of our empire, but promotions are more rapid when officers are involved in securing already-tapped resources."_

            "If that system can be secured, there may be a commendation for you." Her father added, "For me, there have been changes as well. My duty resumes in three days. Refitting of Gul Mesrin's ship took longer than expected. I have officially transferred command of the Saker to her. My assignment to a new section has already become effective."

            At Melset's surprised glance, Losir said, "I have applied for a transfer to the Obsidian Order. It is obvious command is no longer possible for me due to factors stemming from an accident that happened some years ago and my age." He smiled at his daughter, "Entek and Tain have inquired whether you would possibly be interested in serving as a liaison yourself in future. He has indicated that there should be an opening for such a position in a matter of five or six years. Apparently he has remembered you well from your year there. He praised your ease at acquiring offworld languages along with your knowledge on alien behavioural patterns and your own flexibility."

            They still sat together for some hours, catching up on each other's news, then called it a day as the entire family was on active duty in various branches.

            The next morning when she came out of her room, Åvron Damar, her brother, was already waiting for her. He looked at her carefully, "We were notified that your fellow officers returned to their homes four days previously, but you were delayed because of an accident. I trust it was not serious."

            She smiled over at him as she walked at his side._ He will make a quite impressive representative of our people once adult. "There were some matters that had to be taken care of first, so recovery was slightly delayed. I have been given four supplementary days to make up for extra duties."_

            "I have heard something additional from a reliable source." He again looked at his sister for some moments before continuing. "There was a rumour of a suggestion you made which had you arrested immediately and subjected to questioning."

            She did not bother denying it - she could speak freely about the incident as it was on record and she had been given permission to do so by the Order. "It proved to be harmless, in case you are concerned about that," was her reply. "You will find later on that, at times, there can be misunderstandings and these, of necessity lead to a session with the Order. If procedures reveal nothing potentially dangerous for Cardassia, you are then released - and the matter closed. In my opinion, we are most fortunate to have such a system. At least we are safe, at all times." _Åvron, this inquiry was not wise. You are still too impulsive, even though, as yet, you have not run afoul of our surveillance._

            "Indeed." She could see he was not satisfied, but refused to pursue the matter. "How are your studies progressing? You were to select your future course of education a month ago. Which branch have you chosen? Before I left, you had not quite decided whether you would select a civilian career or a military one after completing your finals."

            "I have applied for admission to the Military Academy. There was a problem because of my age; sixteen Cardassian Standard years is just under the limit for admission, but after supplementary exams, my application was accepted. The notification arrived two months ago. After my final examinations I can inscribe immediately." He drew himself up with pride, "In the preliminaries, I finished in the ranks of the top five, and will be free to choose. Providing the first year is a success, I will register for command training." His grey eyes shone with pride as he gave her the news.

            This decision took her by surprise - she knew her brother too well and had hoped for him to decide on an academic course, sciences or possibly research... there was great need of such personnel. There was not the least doubt he _was loyal, a Cardassian first and foremost, and proud of being a member of a respected military family. Yet, as he had just shown by asking her whether the information he had obtained was correct, he tended to lack discretion and was entirely too impulsive at times - so far, there had been nothing to make the Order suspect him, but there was always the danger, and, in the Military, it was even greater. These elements could, under circumstances, have disastrous effects._

"Åvron, are you _sure? Have you considered all options very carefully? This career is not to be chosen lightly. But - if you do, I can assure you that I will support you all the way." She met his glance, her own open, slightly worried._

            "So far, all I know is that I will be assigned to a cruiser in roughly four weeks." It was the custom to subject every applicant to a preliminary tour of duty on a cruiser to see whether they were suited to offworld duty and to their chosen branch of study.

            "Do you know under which commander?" Melset knew most of the other Guls who had the privilege of commanding cruisers, and was interested to know under whom he would serve.

            "It is to be Gul Renor," he looked at her and asked, "Do you know him?"

            "Indeed," she smiled, "He is an excellent commander with whom I have cooperated frequently. He belongs to our fleet of ships, together with Gul Jasad and myself. His command style is slightly different to mine, so if you have your first introduction to the Fleet on his ship, it will be an excellent beginning." She hesitated a moment, "And, one detail I ask you to seriously consider: inscribe for a year's course and training in the Obsidian Order. It would be most useful to you later. You will find yourself having to interrogate prisoners or subversive individuals - and you are not automatically assigned a member of the Order, unless you specifically request it be done."

            "I will take it under consideration." Damar's intonation showed that he was not all that interested. As most Cardassians, he had a profound distrust of the Order, although his sister had already explained the necessity of its existence more than once, and obviously had a good working relationship with Major Tepek, whom she had invited home once or twice.

            She hesitated very briefly, then decided to inquire after all, "Åvron, I do not intend to offend you, you are my brother, and we have always shared our concerns. But - have you carefully considered _all options at your disposal? The career you have selected is extremely demanding, requires the most exacting work, with no margin for error - I know you are highly intelligent and motivated, our family has a generations-long history of service to Cardassia, but remember how easy it is to become a suspect. And you will have to sustain an unmarred reputation at all times, not deviating from your duties and the expectations of your superiors at any time and maintain discretion at all times, curb your tendency to impulsive actions."_

            He turned to face his sister, then smiled down at her, but his voice had an unpleasant edge to it as he answered, "I assure you, Iníki, I have taken everything into account, and have also considered other options open to me. I plan to follow the tradition of our family, but certainly will take good care to avoid some obvious traps connected with offworld duty." He said that in an inflection Melset did not immediately register but which, a moment later, she recognized as an attack. _Most likely he is still shaken by what has happened._

"Åvron, do not misinterpret my question - I am very pleased about your decision. But, tell me, what does Tymaris think about it? Have you told her yet? She will have to know as soon as possible now that you have made your commitment to marry after you have completed your studies."

            He shook his head. "No, first I wanted to make sure that I would indeed be accepted. You know that it is but today that I have informed our parents and you. I will tell Tymaris this evening. She is a true Cardassian and will make no problems or complain about my being offworld for months at a time. If she did, I would break off the contact immediately. I expect my future wife to respect the fact that Cardassia comes first - always."

            _Tymaris certainly knows more about what you need in a good mate than you realize. I am glad that you and she herself have agreed to finalize your commitment as soon as your training is finished. I have known her since her childhood, and she, too, comes from a military family, thus knows what is involved. Melset was spared having to react to his statement by a signal from the communications unit._

"Yes? Gul Melset here."

            "You are to report to Central Command immediately. Leave has been postponed indefinitely - Federation forces have crossed the border at Coranis Three. You will be combining your fleet with those of Guls Renor and Jasad outside Cardassia Four tomorrow. Report to Gul Taryn for specifics."

"Yes, Sir. Gul Melset out." She closed communications.

            "Duty has priority." She turned to her brother who was considering her with an indefinable expression. "Please notify our parents that I have been recalled." On an impulse, she embraced him and said in a low, gentle voice, "Åvron, I wish you success and the strength to bring our family honour and pride."

            He returned the gesture and briefly looked down at her. She had, because of the great difference in age, been like a mother to him at times, and, earlier, had been there for him, to encourage, assist - they would not be seeing each other much anymore. That, however was a part of Cardassian military life. Some officers saw their families only once every few years, but this was an accepted fact. Damar walked to the door with her after she had come out of her room again, ready for departure. "It appears my assignment to Gul Renor's ship will be delayed," he sounded vaguely disappointed.

            "Either that, or an alternative posting will be found for you. The whole conflict has escalated, so that it is necessary to be so flexible as to adapt immediately to any change of plan. You may even see your first combat situation within the next few weeks. That is why I suggested Obsidian Order training. You will need to extract information at some point."

_The Orissà cannot be ready, or was the "delay" only a favour? I was not found guilty. Melset struck the wrist communicator she wore. "One to beam up."_

            She materialized on the Orissà and quickly placed her duffle into her quarters before going to the bridge. The personnel she met gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Once she had taken the centre seat from Glinn Masok, she put on her helmet and gave orders to depart. While waiting to clear the system, she reviewed the mission as described on the datapadd Glinn Masok gave her. She did not bother analysing or evaluating the atmosphere on ship as it was unchanged anyway, nor would there be any gossip. Unlike it would have been the case on a Federation vessel, there were neither rumours nor questions about her arrest. The fact that she had retaken command sufficed; if she had not returned, the new commander would have been accepted with no comment. Cardassians often wondered about the fact Humans had to discuss every occurrence, even if it was normal procedure. The interrogation itself had been just that.

            It would take roughly an hour to reach the meeting point - there would be a fleet of six ships and she suspected they would make an attempt to secure a system. As the war was still ongoing, the border was not clearly defined, only a sort of no-man's land which was only recognizable by the decrease of colonies of one group on one side, and an increase of the others.

            The atmosphere on the ship was becoming tense as they drew closer to the rendezvous point. Even though the bridge was always silent except for some few orders, this silence was undeniably ominous. The ships that had been with the Orissà during the last foray had barely made it across the border, and then, after shaking off the Federation ships, had stopped in a Cardassian system to effect some necessary repairs.

            Gul Melset looked over when Major Tepek came onto the bridge to take his place next to her. She had, immediately upon receiving her command, applied for a member of the Obsidian Order to be posted on the Orissà. Melset, as a number of other Guls, had the unpleasant feeling that strategic information was being leaked to the Federation; many of them had, as a result, overcome the general reluctance of the Military to have an agent posted on the cruiser.

"Anything?" She did not turn to meet his eyes.

"No, Gul. I have reviewed all records since just before the attack. There is nothing at all. It would take a very inventive traitor to transmit anything without being detected."

            Melset shifted a little to look over and say, "Major Tepek, I am not all _that certain. These incidents have nearly become part of routine, and far too frequent to be only coincidences." She hesitated briefly, "At the risk of being proven wrong, I know my crew, however, and so far have no suspect, nor do any of the Glinns."_

            "I assure you the leak will be found. We have agents on every ship now, either requested or planted." He turned to look at her with a very slight smile only to say in a low voice, "Your surveillance measures and listening devices have been installed most effectively. It is obvious you have made excellent use of your year with us. That alone will serve to avoid your coming under any suspicion"

Var Serkor reported, "Gul Melset, we are in visual range."

            She permitted herself to relax marginally, maintaining silence; the three Guls commanded their ships to proceed to an area just inside their territory.

            It had been agreed upon that they would meet on her ship; as she was the youngest of their group it was to her to host meetings; after some minutes, Guls Renor and Jasad beamed over. Observed by Major Tepek, they compared data on recent defeats. It had not been their imagination - there _was a pattern - stratagems were somehow being passed on in spite of each station's encoding them before retransmission. In all, there were at most three stations before the messages arrived at Central Command's planning department._

            Exchanging glances with Jasad, Melset said, "Leave out this station." Tepek immediately left to contact his own superiors, to ensure that surveillance would be increased on that station.

            In a low voice, Melset said, barely refraining from pacing the room in anger, "Apart from these incidents, dissent is spreading, from what I have been told. My interrogator mentioned that nests are being instituted in various provinces, under the pretext that this war has been going on too long and is bringing the population to the brink of collapse. Those fools! Don't they realize that we have to keep expanding? We_ need more resources, more systems, more territory! They do not even want to concentrate forces on the borders. I presumed to demand more troops, fifty-one in all, and how many did I get? Twenty-nine! Apparently, they are even influencing Central Command already."_

            Jasad said in disgust, "Detapa only sees the cost, but has no alternatives to offer." His voice was low, barely audible, as he said, "After all the Military's sacrifices to bring our system prosperity, it is now being undermined. No doubt those dissidents have been influenced by Federation propaganda - sue for peace and that alone will help you advance. It is _they who need to advance our cause, rather than undermine it as they are!"_

            Melset retorted, "No disrespect meant, Gul Jasad, but we do not even _need that propaganda or those Federation lies! There are any number of our people who have been taken captive, who have seen the comfort and ease the Federation worlds enjoy firsthand, and do not realize that the populations of those worlds have enough wealth at their disposal without being forced to struggle for it. As soon as we stop expanding, we will revert to abject poverty and starvation once again. These dissident traitors can enjoy __the prosperity offered by peace then!"_

            Renor nodded in agreement, then inquired, "Major Tepek, has the system been secured yet? I have received no information."

            Jasad only snarled, his expression surlier than usual, "The Federation is trying to annex it. Two ships were lost there some days ago in another ambush. It has become a pattern: lure us into a system with sensor ghosts simulating rich deposits, then attack. We were forced to run yet again, and that in spite of being on red alert."

            "There is that system that you registered together with Gul Renor some time ago. Has it been claimed yet and secured for us by emplacement of a garrison?"

            Jasad input the codes, "It is registered, but neither mining operations nor colonisation have been initiated so far."  He uttered a hiss of suppressed anger, "Another sign of the times, it would appear. This system is well within the contested area, thus there are no risks involved." Across the room, the three Gul's eyes briefly met in silent agreement.

            Pensively, Renor said, "It is not too far away from our posting; Outpost 25 has two garrisons stationed for deployment. Have they been assigned?"

"No, not yet,"  was Major Tepek's reply after consulting a datapadd.

            Renor went over to the ready room and contacted the outpost via a secured channel. After receiving the information requested, he returned to the group. "They have been put at our disposal." Turning to Melset, he inquired. "Are you transporting supplies that could be used to establish a temporary camp?"

            "Yes. A field generator,  replicators, a containment field, this complete with atmosphere generator, basic equipment for mining operations," she checked the lists scrolling down the viewscreen, ".. supplementary weapons." She sighed in irritation, frustrated by the increasing lack of material at all levels, "In addition we would require a distortion field to conceal the installation, more powerful defence systems. With those elements I can spare, there will not even be enough weaponry to defend it for more than a matter of hours, let alone hold it."

            They went over to Jasad, who had tapped into his ship's logs. He stated, "A subterranean base would be commendable, at least in the beginning, until the planet and its system have been secured."

            Another shift in the display, "Feasible; but defence is the critical point. Terrain offers too much cover to a potential attacking force." They began discussing alternatives, none of which appeared satisfactory. To deploy troops from their own ships would, under circumstances, find them short-handed in case of a combat situation.

            Melset addressed Major Tepek, "Before we continue the discussion, I think it would be commendable to activate a privacy shield to preclude transmission of this conversation to unauthorized sources or other areas of my ship."

"Of course, but it _will be registered in this room."_

            "That should pose no threat. There are no traitors _here," was her pointed reply as she quickly sketched a plan of a defence system appropriate for the terrain under discussion. She then looked over to the others who examined it, waiting._

            Gul Renor discussed it with the others, then nodded, "This could just work. A controlled detonation could generate enough radiation to activate the elements contained in the rock, ionize the atmosphere enough to make it impossible for sensors to detect activity on the surface; any exploration would have to be effected by shuttle or directly on the surface, thus giving us the advantage. By the time the effect has faded, our base will be safely established."

            Tepek reactivated the surveillance devices when the Guls began discussing an alternate plan to be transmitted to Central Command via the usual paths. Simultaneously, operatives would observe every contact through which the message passed, thus possibly finding the leak.

"Approaching Outpost 25."

"State your purpose," came a voice over non-visual communications.

Gul Renor, as their spokesman, gave the names of the three ships and their respective commanders. Within moments they were cleared for beamdown.

They were met by a young Glinn. "I am Glinn Veron and am to take you to the Gul's office."

            Gul Tavrun of the Second Order greeted them, and gave them the details immediately. "I have been informed that you wish to establish a garrison on... The troops have been assigned you and are ready to be beamed up immediately." He turned away to quickly input a code, "The systems you could spare, Gul Melset, are insufficient, as you yourself have stated. I have spoken to the quartermaster; he has prepared weapons systems that will suffice for the post's protection. You may need those surplus elements you have in case of another discovery."

            He then turned to face her, "Gul Melset, Glinn Lemec, who is presently in his last phase of command training, has been assigned to your ship for a period of one year. You have been chosen to be his mentor for that last phase." Gul Tavrun spoke into the Intercomm unit, "Glinn Lemec, report to Operations." While waiting, he told her, "I know what you are thinking. That incident at Central Command does not preclude you from mentoring. Your name has been cleared beyond a doubt. It was only an interrogation, fact-finding, thus cast no mark on your name or your record."

            At that moment, Lemec entered, saluted and was informed, "You are assigned to the Orissa as of this hour. Your commanding officer is Gul Melset. Prepare your equipment for beamup."

And, to Melset, handing her a padd, " All the information on his career so far, his achievements, previous postings are registered."

            She did not address the addition to her crew, nor did he her. She had the information she needed. What kind of an officer he was, that would become apparent in his performance during the next few weeks. 

With a salute, she and her crew members, as well as the two other commanders left for the beam-up station, then rematerialized on the bridges of their respective ships. 

"Engage."

            The lead ship, Jasad's, in first position, they sped towards the Ceronis system at warp, ready to deploy the troops they had immediately upon arrival. Within four days, they had arrived; carefully scanning the system for any signs of intrusion, they stayed within an asteroid belt that, though not as effective as a cloaking device would have been, still dissimulated their ships well enough to not make them readily recognizable.

"No signs of activity." was Jasad's comment. "Advance at full impulse."

            The fleet of nine ships moved out of cover and, upon arriving, moved into formation around the one planet in the system, and, as a precaution, effected a scan of the surface, while deploying some of the ships to an emplacement that would permit them to receive ample warning of an attack.

            Melset looked at the now-tripartite screen which permitted visual contact with the other two Guls as well as displaying information on the planet and gave her evaluation of procedure. "Air barely breathable. First priority: setting up an isolating forcefield and sending in troops equipped with supplies of air. Creating a habitat dome for an entire settlement necessary."

            "We have the requisite equipment at our disposal," was Gul Renor's statement. "It will be commendable to effect deployment immediately. Once we have established a garrison, it will not be all that easy to attack."

            The leading ships remained in orbit while Jasad's beamed down a unit that would establish the temporary disturbance, thus making it impossible to scan the surface of the planet during the time the outpost was being established.

            There were no discussions now - each of the three had their respective roles and the claim to the system was transmitted to Cardassia via the usual channels, a beacon set up on the planet to warn off potential rivals.

            Some days later, a freighter arrived from the Homeworlds, bringing mining equipment and further elements necessary for establishing a permanent settlement. At least in the beginning, the buildings would be in deep valleys or in artificially-created canyons, in part underground, which would save energy for forcefields as the area to be covered by them would be that much smaller, rather than if they were established directly on the surface.

            It was when the first field had been implemented and habitat domes erected that an intruder alert was activated. _They should not have seen us yet, or if so, only the ships directly in orbit. The strategic display showed that this was indeed the case. Some of the cruisers in the three Guls' fleet had reached the meteor field, and two others were keeping the planet between themselves and the approaching Federation vessels. Melset knew what was expected. She would be the one to open a channel and to give a warning. It had become obvious more than once that, in spite of their knowledge of Cardassian methods, for some reason most commanders underestimated Melset._

            She waited until her ship was hailed, then opened frequencies. "This is Gul Melset of the Orissà. This system is an integral part of the Cardassian Empire. You are strongly advised to depart as quickly as possible, lest you provoke a conflict you cannot possibly win."

            There was no immediate reply as the Federation ship came closer. Melset made a derisive sound at the back of her throat. _Trying to impress us by not responding? You will see just how impressed we are... It became evident the craft was accompanied by smaller ships and, as far as she could see, two freighters. __Interested in this system, too? You are welcome to try and take it from us._

            The communications still being on nonvisual, she put on her helmet, as did the rest of the bridge crew. Those open helmets appeared ineffective to humans, but, in Cardassians protected the areas of the skull that were most vulnerable. There again, too, there was something about this headgear in combination with her people's uniforms and features as well as the lighting on their ships that irritated humans, and she liked to make the most of it. "Ready phasers, Power to forward shields," was her quiet order. She had already decided not to fire the first shot, thus offering a variant of the usual pattern in confrontations.

            The two ships remained where they were, each waiting for the other to turn away. After some minutes, communications were opened, this time on visual. The two captains stared at each other, the human with carefully-disguised loathing, the Cardassian neutrally, expressionlessly, yet giving an impression of self-confident arrogance.

            Melset reiterated calmly in Standard - this fact alone would serve to make the Humans uneasy as they could hear that their Translators were not transposing Cardassi, but that it was being used by their opponent. She sat there, relaxed, not quite slouching in her seat, meeting the Human captain's eyes unblinkingly, with just a hint of arrogance and a reptilian hiss in her voice, "This system is a part of the Cardassian Empire as previously stated. Perhaps you have misunderstood my phrasing, or else the transmission was faulty. I repeat for your benefit: You are invited to depart or risk assuming the responsibility for renewed warfare in this area, a most undesirable responsibility." She gave an order in an obscure Cardassi dialect unknown to the Federation's translators, then reverted to Standard, "Prepare for transmission. This information has been verified and updated to show the situation as it is."

            In response, the Federation ship's captain did the same, apparently wanting to avoid a conflict. Moments later, his own official map of the area was transmitted to the databanks of the Orissa and appeared on a secondary screen - Major Tepek and Gul Melset gave it the briefest of glances. "The information you have given us is of no relevance, especially as it no longer corresponds to established facts," was her calm statement. "Maps can be manipulated to validate a desirable state of affairs. We have established an outpost on this planet and have commenced mining operations; it was annexed by us Federation Stardate 2405. Your own Starbase was informed immediately after inception of the plan. Possibly your receivers were down or were influenced by a disturbance? They are indeed easily destabilized." She adopted an expression of concern, "If so, it would be advisable to see to repairs before your communications are hampered due to that problem. That would be dangerous in the current situation."

            Communications were briefly cut while the humans checked the information. Melset used the time to transmit a garbled message to the ships commanded by the other two Guls. The structure of the message would already contain the pattern of attack; Major Tepek had agreed to Melset's suggestion as he suspected that Starfleet already had a file on the usual patterns of Cardassian transmissions and code words, no thanks to the informational leak they had discussed some weeks ago.

            She turned to Var Serkor who responded immediately, giving a minute hand signal that showed her exactly what she wanted to know. Like this, no one else could catch what was being 'said'. His message was: Four Galaxy cruisers approaching just outside visual range. They had developed this system of communicating so thoroughly that most details could be exchanged without leaving anything to be registered by other personnel except, of course, for their agent.

            Melset remained unperturbed. _Let them think they have managed to deceive us. That we know what they are doing will come as a little surprise to them._

_            She waited and permitted herself to relax slightly, knowing that even the hint of a slouch in an enemy irritated the Humans who considered themselves so very important, so much to be feared__.... They think that my ship is the only one in the area. Melset had Tepek transmit another message with the information to the ships in the meteor field. Again, it was disguised to sound like static, as if the transmitters were off-line, or else her ship had problems with the warp drive. She knew that, on the surface of the planet, the troops were feverishly working to make it seem the settlement had been developing for weeks, not only a matter of hours._

            That in itself was no problem as continuous warfare had taught them to gain a foothold anywhere at surprising speed. No one on the cruiser had to use much imagination to visualize the troops digging their way into the surface with heavy-duty phasers that not only opened passages, but sealed the layers of rock to create support for the system of tunnels, thus stabilizing them until further reinforcements could be constructed. Domes would already have been set up, replicators installed, and an atmospheric shield established that would be equipped with a breathable atmosphere within a few more hours. In addition, some of the troops would have scattered around the new installations and be waiting to set off charges, thus giving an impression of a greater troop build up than was the case. Scanning the surface was as yet impossible as the controlled detonation had created a disruptive shield of radiation.

            It appeared that it would be a standoff, with both sides of the conflicting parties unwilling to make the first move. The Cardassians were well aware of the fact, though, that human nerves tended to fray a little quicker than their own, often giving the Cardassians the advantage.

            Procedure was different this time, though. Normally it was not the Federation that opened hostilities, contrary to the reports given by Cardassian cruisers. Hitting the surface of his station to activate red alert and simultaneously transfer additional power to their own phaser banks, Masok called out, "Human powering up phasers!" 

"Increase energy to forward shields - 20 percent!"

            At once the Orissà was shaken by a phaser blast, but there were no reports on damage. Simultaneously, the other Cardassian ships came out of concealment to attack the Federation cruiser as well as the others that were rushing to the attack, fully expecting that the lone Cardassian warship was the only one in immediate range. At the same time, four of the nine ships were yet outside of visual range, waiting for the reinforcements to approach far enough so that they could be surrounded. As unwieldy as the Cardassian ships appeared to Humans, they were surprisingly manoeuvrable, and both parties of the conflict knew it. The humans would see quickly enough that they were outnumbered.

            The skirmish was short but violent. With a hiss of outrage and anger, Melset saw one of the ships of their common fleet explode. The shock wave hit the others, but caused no damage. Jasad made use of the momentary loss of control to return fire and had the satisfaction of disabling one of the Federation cruisers. Riding the shock waves, Melset, along with Renor, pursued the other Federation cruisers, getting in some shots and causing damage enough to force the Federation ships into retreat. It had not even been necessary to call the other members of the fleet concealed in the meteor field into action.

            It was obvious that a message was on its way to the nearest Starbase, but the skirmish - and it was but that, would give the Cardassians the time necessary to further establish their base and lay claim to the system. Anyone challenging it would find himself up against a determined defence, and, possibly, they weren't willing to go to such lengths for a relatively unremarkable system that, in addition, was just within the area that would, if all went right, become a part of the Empire after the Federation had been forced to sue for peace. None of the three Guls was willing to give up a group of worlds that had so many resources, not without a fight.

            Apparently, the Federation's commanders weren't willing to engage a fleet of nine Cardassian warships; especially as it was obvious they would be surrounded. In addition, any escape pods leaving a severely damaged vessel would be picked off, one by one, and even if not, if survivors were beamed aboard, they would have the worst to fear.

            Jasad, as the senior officer of the fleet, sent a message to Central Command, "As of Stardate 4302, the Ceronis system is formally annexed by the Cardassian Empire." This message would be transmitted - with a prior date - to the Federation as well, thus officially staking their claim to it, and making any attempts to recapture it an act of war. Gul Renor saw to emplacing beacons that would warn off all intruders - a formality that rarely was respected, but which still gave a claim added credibility and permitted a formal protest in case of disagreements.

            "Scan the area for survivors!" They managed to contact then recover most of the escape pods. A number of troops were severely injured, some dead, but losses were not as serious as had been feared. Of a crew of roughly 650, 431 had been saved, and these would be redistributed on the remaining vessels.

            Major Tepek came back onto the bridge and took his seat next to her. "Gul Melset, I have reviewed the recordings of the past day. If there had been a dissident, he would have gone to work now, taking advantage of the conflict along with the proximity of those Federation vessels. Nothing at all has occurred. It would appear that your crew is indeed faultless. There is no indication of dissent in crew quarters, either. The problem must indeed be on one of the bases."

            She felt tension she had not even suspected was there drain from her. If anything untoward happened on a cruiser, it was the Gul who automatically came under suspicion - she, as the commanding officer, was responsible for the actions of each of her troops and officers, and rightly so. Only by means of the sternest discipline was it possible to keep combat readiness at a consistently high level. 

            It had come as a shock to them when they had heard reports from former Cardassian captives of all the luxuries at the disposal of Federation crews, and even at that of prisoners. No surveillance, extensive areas for unsupervised relaxation, the permission to express disagreement with policies and not face consequences.... It was a wonder that they had not yet descended into chaos! And to add to the surprise, even prisoners were well-treated, there was no interrogation, no torture to extract information, but decent cells, warmth, plenty of food, even proper clothing instead of the prisoner's overall they were issued by Cardassians. Apparently, the captured were meant to feel so comfortable, they would give information in exchange for the possibility to stay. At least that was how it seemed to Cardassians. Yet, much to the Federation's surprise, none of the captured officers or civilians had ever requested to stay. What they did not realize was that, for a Cardassian, it was the worst thing imaginable to leave his or her worlds and know a return would be impossible.

            Among their people, every small luxury was highly valued and thus used for the purpose of motivation. She had once been invited to Entek's home, and had seen the relative prosperity it displayed. The same held true of Tain or Legate Ghemor, all high-ranking individuals she knew well. There was no envy - they had earned it all by dedication and hard work. But to let themselves be drawn to the Federation for the sake of such elements? Never. The only luxuries and privileges worth desiring were those earned honourably in the course of dedicated fulfilment of duty.

            There was no thought of that now. She, along with her officers and troops, found it was comforting to know that Tepek would transmit his findings to the Order and that agents would be planted along the border bases - the dissidents would be discovered and rooted out, each last one. If they were rewarded for their role in apprehending them, fine, if not, they had the satisfaction of having done their duty as loyal Cardassian citizens, considering this knowledge reward enough.

***************************************************************

            It was five years later, and once again, combat had escalated along the border. The annexation of the Ceronis system had resulted in giving Melset the extra commendations she needed to be promoted to Gul of the Fourth Order. Gul Jasad was no longer in their group. For some reason he had been reassigned, was now serving under another fleet leader, even though he himself had led this one while they were still a team. This procedure was not commented by anyone, nor had there been any information. He had in some way had a conflict with his superiors or with the system. Melset regretted his departure. Cooperation with him had definitely not been easy, but Jasad was an excellent strategist.

            For herself and Renor, there had been changes as well. After three years of cooperation in the Fleet, they had recognized they were in accord otherwise, too, and agreed on a family connection. As both were from the same ethnic group, there would be no conflicts as to customs or expectations. According to their tradition, he had spoken to his, she to her family, and after the Order had inquired into their clans' respective backgrounds to see whether there had ever been any dissidents or traitors, there was no more hindrance, and they had made their commitment. Melset and Renor continued cooperating on missions - for their people, military and private life were kept strictly separate, thus no favouritism or unnecessary hesitation in the course of a conflict was to be expected. There would be no transfers, nor any considerations, neither on the side of the individuals concerned, nor by Central Command itself.

            This, however, was not important at the moment and Gul Turrell, who had been assigned to their fleet and was under her command, had established himself well. The Federation had once again stepped up warfare, hoping to confine Cardassia's forces behind the borders. In some areas, the Cardassians found themselves driven back, and fought desperately to regain a foothold.

            It was the colonies scattered throughout the contested area who bore the brunt of the conflict. A number of times, settlements of either one of the conflicting parties found themselves in the midst of warfare; for the Cardassians, it was not that bad, as Federation troops did not attack civilians, even, at times, gave them help to keep them from suffering the worst consequences of battle. They only established a base, and attacked the military as it came in. What was unexpected, though, was the fact that even the civilians in the Cardassian population fought against them, quietly but subversively, taking their toll. It was exceedingly difficult to trace the source of the attacks - anyone could be the initiator, even the children who seemed harmless and friendly in spite of their reptilian appearance - they obviously were trained from toddler on to resist all standard forms of indoctrination by other peoples. A Cardassian would gladly accept help from an enemy, even express thanks, but, when given the opportunity, would strike back. The situation much resembled that on Bajor, except that the Cardassians had more weaponry at their disposal, thanks to clandestine transports.

            For the Cardassians, the procedures were vastly different - Federation colonies were mercilessly eradicated, the population taken prisoner, some of the individuals interrogated, all released - if they had survived - with more stories of Cardassian atrocities, or sent to labour camps to help in mines or in other variants of slave labour.

            At one point, they had just annexed a colony - there was little resistance, and most of the settlers had preferred to flee rather than to find themselves in the hands of the Empire's troops. _Uncharacteristically and __most generously, as Turrell phrased it, they had let the colonists escape to tell their stories of the takeover and thus spread a little more fear. They were just leaving the system when Melset's shift ended, and she transferred command to Glinn Segor who was in the final phase of command training. She had, in fact, suggested his promotion._

            When she reached the corridor, she heard the sound of voices, angry protests in Standard, punctuated by orders in Cardassi. Glinn Masok was leading a manacled Federation prisoner to the cells. "Gul Melset, we took him captive as he was attempting to conceal himself outside the settlement."

            She barely looked at the human. "Status?" She knew most captives were more trouble than they were worth, even though some were more of a challenge than others.

            "Civilian. We took him prisoner as he may have some knowledge that could be of use to us - or ...." Masok grinned..... "for the officers you are mentoring to have some practice on as to interrogation procedures. It is one thing to observe and another to do so oneself."

            She drew closer and looked at the human carefully, as if gauging his potential, with a cold glint in her eyes. He was taller than she - nothing remarkable in the fact - and apparently terrified beyond belief, no doubt influenced by the accounts of Cardassian methods of treating prisoners. He tried to hide his fear behind an expressionless stare and tight-lipped expression, had made the soldiers nearly drag him through the corridor, but she knew what he felt and feared. _May as well play on his apprehensions, extend the conversation, then change my methods...._

            She turned to Masok, "Did you find out what skills he has?" Her voice, normally harsh and commanding, was now soft, with the words pronounced in one sequence as in her own provincial dialect, and not separated as was the case in Cardassi Standard. This was not at all in keeping with her status and her officer's command mode; her eyes now seemed to reflect gentleness. It seemed the human noticed the difference between the two officers as well, - he quickly glanced at her, then looked away. _Ah yes, I forgot, she thought amusedly. __We are revolting, scaly bastards, brutal killers, the females every bit as evil as the males .... Masok himself did not react to Melset's little act, but watched the human, amused in turn. He knew of his commander's various tricks when handling prisoners, had seen them more than once.___

            Masok's voice, in contrast, was rough, sibilant, fully in keeping with expectations, complete with an arrogant inflection. "He was in administration, as far as I have been able to find out, only a civilian, thus will most likely have no strategic knowledge. But he is not forthcoming about anything at all. If you wish, I can interrogate him. Or do you want to take over the questioning?" He grinned at his captive with an evaluating expression in his eyes, "Or," he looked at her, "..use him as training material for one of the Glinns you are presently mentoring? I assure you, this one is undamaged." He prodded the human with his phaser, forcing him to advance.

            Melset gazed at the human quietly, evaluatingly. _Of course, everyone knows what Cardassians do to their prisoners. So, how about a little disappointment_?

            The human, who could not understand a word of Cardassi, now stared at Melset, very close to panic; his thoughts could be read very easily. There was some surprise at seeing himself confronted by a female Gul, especially one who appeared small in comparison to the others he had seen so far. Her eyes and attitude, though, had subtly shifted, they now conveyed the same arrogance and fierceness as was typical of her people._ I wonder how that one achieved that rank. Those troops of hers - that reptile is just a handful in comparison..._

            After staring at the captive unblinkingly, she laughed roughly, apparently amused, "_This one? Ah, no, Glinn Masok. He is hardly able to keep on hios feet, he is that scared. He would not last five minutes into an interrogation." _

She briefly spoke to Glinn Masok in a low voice. "Glinn Masok, You are most kind to give me this captive for procedures." H

The officer marginally watched her hands, small, barely noticeable motions. _Pretend to apprehension as though you were expecting disciplinary measures,. I shall also shift my manner. He should think we are as unpredictable as Klingons – how offended I am that you suggested what I should do with my prisoner!_…

            Masok gave her a startled glance, and replied quickly, barely disguising his apprehension. "Gul Melset, I meant no offence!" He knew enough to convey to the Human that he was apprehensive, feared being disciplined for familiarity - demoted or even given a dishonourable discharge. There _was_ an impressive number of possibilities at her disposal.

            She was pleased at his pretence of carefully-hidden fear and said, keeping her aggressive tone to frighten the human a little more, "Glinn Masok, no offence taken. You are a good officer. I know you meant well and you need not fear any consequences. How should you have known my ethnic group has different customs?" Her voice reverted to gentleness again, "But your little present may come in useful, so ..." her expression became decidedly wicked. " I _will accept him. I have a plan. Only see to it that the surveillance mechanisms are working at peak efficiency at all times, and request Major Tepek to ensure that __all conversations are recorded. Also station guards in the conduits immediately surrounding my quarters and the annex to them. My __guest will be getting very special treatment. Just imagine, a kind Cardassian!"_

            Her renewed laughter, which was joined by that of her junior officer had the human shudder inwardly, now totally panicked by what the Cardassians were most likely planning. No doubt, it was atrocities beyond imagining. That Gul, though female, and only shoulder-height to her troops, no longer seemed to be at all harmless now that he had watched her interact with her officer and seen his momentary apprehension. Well, _he would bear all and not say a thing to endanger the Federation. His knowledge was safe with him, and there were ways of doing away with himself, of that he was sure. The Cardies could not watch him constantly._

            "You, Human, you will come with me," Melset ordered in Standard as she took over the prisoner, and, with a quick nod to Major Tepek, who was watching the scene from just beyond a corridor, accompanied 'her' human into her quarters.

            When the door had slid shut, she said, "There we are, Human. I have always wanted to see one of you from up close." Her voice, while pleasant enough by human standards, had the typical Cardassian sibilant undertone, which served to make the human more apprehensive. He did not answer, just stared at her, backed up against the bulkhead as she walked around what was obviously her quarters. Looking around, he remarked they were extremely sparsely furnished, no decorations, no private items that would have revealed more about her, only the very barest of necessities. She removed the armour and stretched - it did have a respectable weight, about sixteen pounds. Turning to the Human, she commented in Standard, "It is good to get that armour off. Your uniforms seem so much lighter, though I get the impression they do not offer much by way of protection."

            He did not reply, just stood there, unmoving, apprehensive of what would happen, not leaving her out of sight for a moment. Even though the Cardassian female was smaller than he, slender, looked nearly fragile without that bulky armour, he knew enough to realize that she could hardly have reached that position without being able to defend herself effectively, with or without weapons._ Looks like a cobra with those neck membranes - that scaly grey skin, and the markings along the neck - like a snake! __Those facial ridges, the bluish colour of some of her neck scales as well as the central one... He shuddered inwardly, thinking of how the rest of that Cardassian looked, especially as the uniform did not fully cover her shoulders; it was low-cut, permitting her full liberty of movement, showing even more scaly grey skin which, when the light fell on it from a certain angle, had a nearly metallic sheen that, admittedly, was not at all unattractive - in a reptile._

            She went over to a replicator, programmed it and, with a smile and open expression, took out a cup of something hot, placed it on a table and backed off, "Here. If you want this, it will help you. It appears you are frightened and require something to steady your nerves. I think you call it Raktajino. I cannot drink it. Our metabolisms are too different."

            He did not move, only stared at it and at her, obviously afraid it contained some kind of drugs, yet worried about offending her and being turned over to her men.

            Her eyes widened slightly as if in surprised understanding, "Ah, Human, I understand your hesitation. You are afraid of being poisoned or drugged! I assure you, you have nothing at all to fear, unless - do you want to programme your own?" Her voice took on a hint of unhappiness at the fact as she continued, "I fear we have been much maligned in your war reports." She gestured, her expression friendly. "Come." and stood well away.

Not turning his back to her, he went over and stared at the symbols. _Cardassian script - certainly can't read that! _

            At seeing his problem, she went over with an apologetic expression, to give him a padd. "Here. This should help you understand. I regret, but I nearly forgot."

            "Thank you," he said, not wanting to antagonize this Cardassian who, apparently, was trying to put him at his ease.

            Melset said in a low voice, "I know how I would feel, were I taken prisoner. I repeat, you have nothing to fear from me. I am the commander of this ship and have taken you under my protection. Later, you will be taken to the nearest Starbase, to be exchanged for two of my own troops." She sighed, and her voice now had an inflection of deepest concern, "I do hope they have not been mistreated. One of them is quite young, a new recruit of but 17 T-Standard years; he is his parents' only child. How could I tell them something has happened to him?" She bit her lips, clasped her hands at her waist.

"_We do not abuse prisoners, unlike..." he just caught himself, "...Klingons or Romulans."_

            She sighed in relief, then considered him before asking, as if not quite believing what she had just heard, "Are you _sure of that? We have heard so much about Federation methods! They start out in kindness, but are incredible in their range of atrocities." She stopped short of giving specifics, as if pushing away the very idea of what those two had already suffered.___

_            This isn't possible. Can an individual be so different on and off-duty? He responded to her obvious apprehension, "I give you my word. Your soldiers are both safe. I can vouch for that."_

They did not speak further, but he ended up programming a meal and some time later, she did as well. Afterwards, she indicated a room off her own. "I can put this at your disposal. It contains all amenities. We have no luxury on our ships, at least not what you are accustomed to, but it is enough to serve adequately." She added apologetically, "You will understand that I am obliged to lock you in, both when I am on duty and when I am permitted sleep, but you are _not in any danger. Do you understand? I have to leave for my shift. I assure you once again, you are __safe here." A wide-eyed look of surprise, then an apologetic inquiry, "I nearly forgot. I want to know your name. I greatly doubt it is 'human'. The breach of civilized manner was unintentional, but duties __are so highly demanding that we at times dispense with formalities like that!"_

"My name is Danilo Herven."

            She left after activating the locking mechanism, then went to the bridge, transmitting a report on the annexation and annihilation of the colony before returning to her quarters two hours later after a brief conversation with Glinn Segor and Major Tepek. _He most likely has fallen asleep in the meantime. The drug is very slow-working but strong, and leaves no residue to be traced, neither in blood nor metabolites. She went into her quarters quietly, and listened at one of the transmitters. All she heard was quiet, regular breathing. Entering his room, she noticed he was lying on his clothing as if concealing something and carefully, yet quickly pulled it out from under him - he would not wake up, that she knew. __Ah! What have we got **here? was her thought as she found a padd in his trouser pocket. **__This might be quite interesting indeed... Moments later, its data had been recopied into her own computer and onto a padd she would hand over to Major Tepek. Carefully, she returned the padd to her captive, then went out, leaving no sign of disturbance in the room._

            Some hours later, she returned at the end of her shift, used the sonic shower and came back out wearing a tight-fitting overall, standard leisure clothing. _Let's see what our human is doing... She deactivated the locking mechanism and looked in with an apologetic smile, taking care to seem curious. Herven was sitting on the very edge of his bunk, evidently trying to keep out of sight of the screens he suspected were there. At her quiet entry, he started in surprise, quickly stuffing something into his pocket; apparently he had been reading a datapadd - no doubt the one she had copied.__ I have seen nothing at all, my friend. "Ah, __there you are! I hope you were not too bored. I fear we have no luxuries whatsoever to offer on our ships. Most of our time is taken up by work and administrative duties. A few days off every now and then, that is the limit."_

            She seemed communicative but not prying, so he decided to respond. "Hard life, it seems. You say there is no form of relaxation at all on your cruisers? They are that huge they could spare some of the place, I would say." Her friendly, curious manner had him relax, much against his will - he had imagined different treatment, and had expected to be abused the moment the door slid closed.

            "We are not used to expecting relaxation while on patrol. Indeed, it would be considered dangerous; any lack of attention and you..." she thought briefly of human expressions, "....are history. We are always on duty, even while sleeping. This - she indicated her overall - is actually a luxury. We even sleep in uniform, so as to waste not one moment when we are called to duty. You must know off shifts are not for our entertainment, they are only to provide the time for the little recuperation we do need. At most, we have the possibility to practise hand-to-hand combat, but that is all. Distractions are not a part of our military culture. At times we are fortunate and are permitted downtime on a Starbase - they have the appellation 'Nor' in our language - a few hours, that is all, but it is more than enough. Of course, for a Gul, time off is not a given, _we are expected to be on call - constantly. To relax with crew would undermine discipline."_

            She looked at him for some time, as if trying to understand his civilization, and asked wistfully, apparently trying to imagine a different way of life. "I wonder, how do you live in the Federation? You were on one of their colony planets - I have heard they are so beautiful, your buildings safe, yet you have no supervision as we do, _total freedom of speech and actions - as long as your actions conform to social norms and harm no one else. It is hard to imagine you __can be safe, that there are no transgressions. We would never feel truly secure under those conditions. It just seems so much different, so much so as to be unimaginable."_

            "Sure didn't keep you people from blasting that settlement into ruins!" Remembering what had happened to the colony, his response was decidedly angry, surprised into incaution as he was at her comment. For a moment he would have liked to get his hands on her and her officers. He, together with the other settlers, had been forced to watch helplessly as the Cardassian forces systematically destroyed all his people had worked so hard to establish in years of often difficult, unceasing work. _You little hypocrite! You think I'd fall for that line? No doubt you were in the thick of it all, taking potshots at shuttles and fleeing humans!_

            At seeing his now-suppressed rage which, not inaccurately, was aimed at her, Melset's expression shifted to one of misery as she said with a hint of unevenness in her voice. "It is understandable that you suspect me of having initiated the attack. I assure you, I am deeply sorry for what happened. As I am the junior member of this fleet, I am not permitted any input, our system being strictly hierarchical. The one with the most experience is the one who commands. As yet, I have to take orders. I _had informed them it was only a civilian settlement and that, by treating its inhabitants with consideration, we would win much more than by destroying everything. The result was that I was nearly accused of being a traitor. That is the only element that is hard to obey at times - once a decision has been taken by a superior, you have no more possibility of even __trying to convince him otherwise." __That should fit to the idea the Federation has of our system..._

He decided to change the subject and suggested, "You people do get around, though."

            "Only in the line of duty." She shrugged, "We are not allowed to travel outside the borders of our Empire, and even visiting allied planets is exceedingly difficult. It is so _hard to imagine anything different than what we are allowed to have. You have to apply for permission even to go to another planet within the Cardassian heartland. For a moment, she absorbed the information. "You can travel as freely as you wish?"_

            He looked at her in turn; surprised at the sudden shift in the Cardassian's expression, which seemed astonished, inquiring, her wide grey-green eyes like those of a child waiting to be told about a traveller's experiences in an unknown part of the Quadrant, but definitely not dangerous or even vicious. _It looks as though she was tired of this militant life they have, wanted something different. It must be so hard for them, always having to watch what they do, every word they say. There should be no harm in telling her about the way we do things, how we live, what possibilities we have for self-realization and education. Perhaps she will even serve as an intermediary, provided she really spreads the information of our civilization's advantages._

            When she left his area hours later and activated the lock, she seemed very satisfied indeed, and contacted Major Tepek. "Major Tepek? Melset here. I trust you have recorded the conversation and the visuals? The session should make for good instructional material for your agents and our militaries in addition to the normal procedures. As you see, I did not have to use any kind of force."

            Major Tepek's face appeared on screen; he met her glance, his own amused, before replying, "That _is an understatement. Without telling him anything beyond the stories told about us anyway, you have acquired valuable information. It would appear from his accounts and from his speech patterns that he is not as low-status as he would make us believe. If you wish, you can now initiate the bargaining for his release. I presume those two troops exist." Tepek had enjoyed the entire scene he had observed._

"They _do, Major Tepek, and I __will get them back. That at least is the truth. Melset out."_

**********************************************************************

            The next day, she took over her shift - and immediately transmitted a message to a Federation Starbase. "This is Gul Melset of the Orissà. I have on board one Federation prisoner whom I am willing to exchange for two of my men whom you are presently holding. Their names are Vars Denal and Temun."

            There was silence, then visual contact. The Commander of the Starbase looked at her for some moments before speaking, choosing his words carefully. "This is Admiral Canetti. What is your prisoner's name?"

"He is a civilian. A Mr. Herven. From one of the colonies."

"The one destroyed two days ago by Cardassians." Admiral Canetti stated bluntly. "You certainly took your time in getting here."

            "I know nothing of that! When did it happen? Are you certain it was _Cardassians?" Her voice expressed shocked disbelief, though her eyes were cold. "Mr Herven was transferred to my ship two days ago, that is all I know, or do you doubt my sincerity? If you do, there is no need for further negotiations. The implications of your words are most offensive."_

There was no reaction, only a demand, "I want to speak to him first, over a closed channel."

            The Gul feigned astonishment that something of the kind could even be requested, then, rallying, answered, "We have no closed channels. All messages and conversations are constantly supervised. I will have to contact my technician for that. It may take some doing. Stand by."

            Major Tepek had already begun programming what she needed and gave her a nod of affirmation when she said, "Major Tepek, please give me a _closed channel, if anyway possible." Her eyes were amused as she spoke to him. "I would enjoy seeing the two of them on the central screen, as, no doubt, will the rest of the bridge crew..."_

            The Human saw Tepek activate a series of connections, at times hesitate as if confronted by difficulties, then nod at his commander, "Good. It is effective immediately."

            "Thank you, Major Tepek," She again addressed Canetti, "I regret it has taken this long, but it _did take some doing. You may speak to Mr Herven now." She quickly transferred the channel to Herven's room. "You may speak openly. There is no one listening. I give you my word as a Cardassian officer." __And **you may know that Federation members do not consider our word of any value...**_

            The conversation was recorded and transmitted to the bridge - she had decided her crew could use some entertainment as well as education on Federation interpretations of their actions. The Admiral could see her prisoner, and that he had not been mistreated, but every word was audible on the bridge, and the bridge crew also could see the visuals.

"Admiral Canetti here. Are you well, Mr Herven?" The inquiry was anxious, as if the worst was to be feared.

            Her captive stared at the screen in surprise before saying, his voice conveying relief, "Thank goodness! I was expecting to be transferred to Cardassia after all. I am confined here, in a room adjoining that of this ship's Gul, but otherwise I have been surprisingly well-treated. There has been no pressure of any kind put to bear on me, and no attempts at gaining information, either. Seems I have been lucky and got one of the rare decent specimens."

"How did you end up on that ship?"

            The human's expression shifted subtly to suppressed anger and sorrow, "They eradicated the entire colony to the last building. I managed to escape - for a time - then was taken prisoner. Those damn snakes destroyed _everything on that planet. I don't think one house or factory is still in one piece. I know some people made it to the surrounding areas, and I also saw some shuttles depart, but nothing else. I was taken by an officer, then transported to this one's ship."_

"Can you speak openly?"

            Herven looked around - the bugs were so well-integrated into the walls that they were invisible. "Yes. I am alone. No guards. I checked the furniture and the walls while she thought I was asleep - there are no devices in here. That Gul told me I have to be in here, alone, for security reasons."

"What has been done to you?" The Admiral inquired, his voice suspicious.

            "Nothing at all. She did not let her officers interrogate me, only said that she would never allow a civilian to be injured, that I have no knowledge worth accessing. It appears she did not approve of the destruction of the colony, strange as it seems. She only wants her two troops back - seems very concerned about them, says they are young recruits. I swear, for a moment she seemed to be close to tears of relief when I told her they had nothing to fear from their captors, she had been that worried."

The two men realized it would not be safe to say anything else. "I'll try to get you out of there."

"Thank you."

The _closed channel again was routed to the bridge and, without any introduction, demands were made._

"We have your troops in a Federation prison, here on base. I will expect you to come to the station, unarmed, alone, to pick them up."

            Melset grinned, "You can be assured that I will not agree to_ that. A Gul would be a fine prize for you. The troops will be taken to the docking bay to be transferred to the shuttle I will send over - with three troops. Fully-armed."_

"That is impossible."

            "As is your request." She quickly exchanged some words with her officer who nodded in obvious agreement and began inputting data onto a padd. "I am certain I will find useful work for your human compatriot. There are mining operations beginning in one of our systems..." her voice became contemplative, "Yes, he _is quite strong, thus could serve us well for a number of years. Later on, we shall see."_

            The transmission was cut. _No doubt trying to find a way of tricking us and getting that human prisoner back unscathed. Melset relaxed into her seat and waited patiently. She had time._

            They did not have long to wait. "Three of your troops, agreed. Only hand phasers on stun, nothing else. They will not set foot outside the shuttle at any time, nor be allowed on the promenade of the base. If they do, they will face the consequences. The shuttle will be surrounded by our men. They get the troops as soon as we get Mr Herven. Is that understood?"

"No. _Simultaneous exchange. Or else you have the human __and my two men. I will not leave without them. We know what you do to prisoners."_

            _Let's give that Cardassian a little show of what she is up against..."You are in no position to negotiate. As far as I can see, there is only your ship, and you should be able to see those at this base." Her screen showed a view of the Starbase with a fleet of ships ready to be deployed at a moment's notice._

            Canetti's veiled threat was answered by a low, barely audible hiss - was it amusement or surprise? He could not tell. He saw her hit a button on the armrest of her seat, and settle back with a slight smile, exchanging glances with her second-in-command, who nodded once in agreement. Almost at once, her vessel was joined by three more which had apparently been hiding in an adjoining meteor field. She addressed him, her tone now arrogant, nearly insulting as she slouched disrespectfully in the centre seat, "As you would say in your own vernacular, I _have brought some friends. You can rest assured there are more where these three came from, but not necessarily from the same area. I do wonder just __where they are now... I reiterate so that there is no possibility at all of misunderstanding one other: __Simultaneous exchange, __hûmân. Not one instant sooner or later. Melset out."_

            _That little reptile! I would like to get my hands on her and teach her some manners. The human was inwardly seething. Without any overt insult at all, only by drawing out the word designating his species as would a Ferengi, she made him feel insulted, yet he had no other choice but to comply. The firepower of those Kelvar-class ships could cause extensive damage, and his second-in-command nodded to tell him that the Cardassians' weapons were fully charged. "Get those two troops out and over to docking bay ten. If those Cardassians make one wrong move, ...." he did not end his sentence._

            At the same time, Melset selected Glinn Masok and Var Serkor to accompany Major Tepek to the shuttle along with the Human. From what she was told afterwards, transferral had gone smoothly. After they crossed the border, she handed Major Tepek a data padd, looking at him in feigned embarrassment. "My dear Major Tepek, would you believe I _nearly forgot this? I managed to transfer the data from his padd to mine and the information has also been transferred to the ship's computer. The human did not realize his meal and the drink were laced with a slow-working sedative, so that, once he was asleep, I could get the padd I knew he had in his pocket - he kept feeling for it - copy and replace it without any problems at all. I have given it a quick inspection - it is apparently material on installations in a number of Border Colonies as well as strategies to combat our troops when they infiltrate the human bases on those planets. It should be most useful, don't you think?"_

            Major Tepek took it wordlessly. There was no need for talk - cooperation was perfect._ Entek has the right instincts - she will make a good operative once she transfers to the Order._

********************************************

The entire battle had been a catastrophe – for some reason, Starfleet had known they were coming and had been able to surround the division quickly, and come in firing. At present, withdrawal seemed unavoidable and imminent. Melset recalled such situations from her time as a Var and Glinn – for a Gul, the entire matter was even worse. If losses were too high, questions would be asked, possibly in an interrogation chamber. Explain the debacle  with dereliction of duty and lack of commitment. Execute the guilty and thus make the population happy again….

            For now, the harsh sound of red alert resounded unceasingly throughout the corridors and cabins of the nine Cardassian warships that had converged on the system to which their commanders had returned with the plan to annex the entire area.

            Some years ago, Gul Jasad had discovered and registered it in the course of an incursion into the very limit of Cardassian territory; that system was at the very border of what would, someday, possibly become Federation territory if the Cardassians relaxed their guard even one moment. This no-man's region, as it could be called, had a number of resource-rich systems that were being contested both by the Federation and the Cardassian Empire. Claiming one was more or less a matter of having the greater fighting power, determination and the most subversive tactics. As had happened frequently enough already, colonies changed hands within days or weeks only to be retaken by their original owners just as quickly due to an oversight or lack of caution on the part of the new proprietor.

            Gul Renor sat on the bridge of his cruiser and stared at the sight on the screen - their fleet of nine ships was surrounded, with the enemy forces closing in fast, firing as they came. He felt his own cruiser shaken by a direct hit, saw the navigator catapulted out of his seat by the force of the impact, lie there stunned for a matter of seconds, then drag himself into his seat again, not bothering to wipe the trickle of blood from a head wound off his neck. Renor did not order him to sickbay - his officer would know on his own whether he could see to his duties or be replaced.

            Transmissions carefully disguised as static scrolled by on his display. "Guls Turrell and Melset report damage, and one of the ships of their common fleet has already been destroyed." He hissed in carefully-disguised anger. The way it looked, withdrawal was the only option they had if they did not want to lose most of the others, too. It was humiliating, to have to retreat, yet he, as well as the others knew they had no other choice. That system could be regained at another time, even though, with a Federation outpost established on it, the task would be that much harder.

            On screen he saw a series of phaser blasts shake the Orissà, some plates detached from the hull by the impact float away into space. _We cannot possibly take any more damage, not without risking more ships. Keeping a tight check on his anger, he contacted the others. "Withdrawal to just within the border. We rendezvous at Celtris I." __When we have regrouped, been assigned new ships and troops, we will return - that is a promise - and you will regret every single Cardassian who has given his or her life in this battle!_

            His navigator, Glinn Ferid, input the trajectory. The lead ship, accompanied by the others, changed course.

Within seconds the comm activated. "Incoming message from the Orissà."

"Put it through."

"Gul Melset of the Orissà here." There was no mistaking the irritation in her voice.

"State your purpose." He kept his voice even, not responding to the anger in hers.

            Melset dispensed with formalities and stated, "Gul Renor, we cannot withdraw now, under no circumstances. We may have sustained heavy damage, but the same holds true of the Federation vessels. If we press on, we may yet be able to retain this system."

            "Gul Melset, you have your orders." Discussion of procedures was not an option in Central Command's structures. Once a decision had been taken, it was to be obeyed. She knew it well as anyone else within their system.

            This conflict had been long drawn-out with their fleet confronted by one of Federation provenance that seemed to have greater firepower; so far, it had lasted three days at least, with no one quite ready to give up. Two ships had been lost and the Orissà, among others, had sustained enough damage to make withdrawal commendable. Gul Melset, though, reacted with a hiss and gesture of rage when she got the explicit order from Gul Renor. He was officially her fiancé, but on duty, there was no place for any manner of personal considerations, nor any decisions favouring those made by incipient mates. Their ships never transferred any civilians or permitted officers to have their families accompany them as was the case in the Federation. This time, though, she was not about to obey unquestioningly. There was too much at stake.

            "Gul Renor, I request you listen, I have a plan that may just work." Uncharacteristically, she insisted, "We _cannot give up now, not at this point. The moment we leave, Starfleet will call in reinforcements and the system will be lost to us! We __need it!"_

Gul Renor could understand her reaction - the system had extensive resources that needed only be exploited - there were no sentient beings on the planets, and if they withdrew, all losses sustained so far would have been for nothing; yet, he had no other choice and said, "Gul Melset, you have your orders. Withdraw immediately to the rendez-vous point inside the nebula. You are risking your career. Do you wish to be demoted or subjected to court-martial procedures? I repeat: _Withdraw at once_!"

            She did not acknowledge the command; only sat there, going through her plan one more time. Melset knew that the present situation was desperate, but she was not willing to call off the attack - Guls Renor and Turrell had already withdrawn and Renor, as her immediate superiour, had ordered her to do the same. _Either realize my plan or be put on trial for insubordination. I **know this will work. It is well worth the risk.**_

            She turned to Major Tepek, explaining what she had in mind. "To judge by what Herven told me some years ago, the Federation is wondering why none of us try to seek sanctuary on one of their worlds, partake of a life of luxury, peace, prosperity and self-realization." Her intonation was a mockery of the dreamy tone of voice humans used when describing their worlds..."My dear Major Tepek, I think I should give them just such a traitor, don't you agree? They have been waiting so long for one of _us to come in waving a white flag." She laughed briefly at considering the ludicrous little rituals valued by humans. "No doubt I would be welcomed, given the best treatment imaginable - at a low cost to myself and my dignity as a Cardassian. Imagine, I would have all I could desire!"_

            Gul Renor still stared at her from the screen; it had become obvious to him that she would not cede. He knew he would have to report her for insubordination unless he wanted to be put on trial himself for placing his prestige above the interests of Cardassia. He decided to give her one more chance. "Gul Melset, do not make the situation more unpleasant for yourself than it will already be when we return. You are risking your status and your commission; you are ordered to withdraw _at once. The order shall not be repeated. You have already been given more leeway than regulations permit."_

            Melset remained silent before turning to Tepek and meeting his eyes. "I _must speak to you, Major Tepek. I am prepared to face all consequences should this fail."_

            Tepek watched her, waited quietly, suddenly realizing beyond a doubt what she was planning, but wanting her to verbalize her plan first.

            Quickly, she explained, "Major Tepek, my plan is to pretend to flee, desperately try to reach one of those Federation ships. I so much want to demand sanctuary and see the Federation in all its glory, become a part of it!" Serious again, she continued, "They usually lock onto shuttles with a tractor beam the moment it seems an enemy vessel is trying to get it back. I have calculated the odds. They are not overwhelmingly good, but if I can just get my shuttle drawn in far enough that they will not be able to react to my little guest's present which I desperately want to give them. Humans enjoy surprises. It is a small but exceedingly powerful mine, of Cardassian provenance. Var Desan suggested making one like that. He is a specialist in weapons systems. I have calculated that, if all goes as planned, I should manage to get outside of range of the greatest danger. If not, then at least I will have tried."

            Major Tepek urged Melset who, in her determination to ensure this victory and another system for Cardassia, had decided on this last-ditch attempt. "It is too great a risk, little better than an outright suicide mission. We can call reinforcements to take over, and there will be no disgrace. I can and will protect you, especially now that you have informed me on what you are planning."

            "Major Tepek, I am grateful for your offer and I _know of the danger, yet it is the only option we have, and it makes use of the element of surprise. If we strike now instead of retreating, they will be caught, whereas if we leave, they will be able to entrench themselves and that system will be lost to us, unless we regain it at a very high cost. They have seen the other vessels begin withdrawal, and this one ..." she pressed a series of buttons, "...is now dead in space, helpless, vulnerable. Guls Turrell and Renor expressed some reservations, when I originally suggested it, but my vessel is closest, additionally, do not forget the humans' reaction to a female, thus I have the better chances. Major Tepek, we have no other choice." In a very low voice, she told him, "There is a data rod in my ready room, under the desk - I have taken the precaution of recording a message on it in case of just such a development. I trust you will give it to my family should I not return."_

Major Tepek nodded. No words were necessary.

            She turned to Glinn Masok, "You have the bridge."

            As she walked out, none of her officers turned to watch her leave. She had made her decision, it was to her to follow it through, whatever the consequences.

            The Federation ships had not been able to follow any of the conversation as the Gul had made it seem the Orissà was dead in space, ready to be boarded. She now ran into the docking bay, got into the shuttle and departed, edging out from between the bay's opening doors as if trying to escape to the forces of the Federation, using the impetus of the air that shot into space to get clear of the Cruiser.

            Disbelievingly, the Captain of the Federation cruiser saw what was happening and ordered, "There! A shuttle leaving the Cardi ship!"

            She opened hailing frequencies, "This is Gul Masati Denar. I request asylum in the Federation! Lock onto my ship the moment I am within range. I have valuable information for you in exchange for your protection. Under no circumstances let my fellow officers retake me! I am slated to be arrested as soon as we reach the Empire, questioned and executed for disgreeing with policy!" Her voice had the slightest hint of panic, and the static she had programmed to distort the visuals let them see just enough to recognize her 'fear'.

            "Get as close to that shuttle as possible and fire at the Cardassians should they try to lock onto her ship," was the command of the Captain of the Shishaldin. He turned to his first officer. "It looks as though whoever it is is trying to reach us." He turned to his navigator, "Lock onto the shuttle as soon as it is within range."

            Before he could do so, however, the Orissà surged back into life and a tractor beam locked onto Melset's shuttle. _Good. It is so weak, it can be broken at any time, with no damage to the L'Oacris. No transmission to her shuttle, no threats came from the Cardassian ship, but when Gul Melset felt her shuttle held fast by the tractor beam, and drawn back towards the huge vessel, she uttered a piercing cry of pure despair and panic; as she had left communications on transmission, her scream could be heard on the Starship, too. __That should convince them that I was hoping to get away. They are so compassionate - no doubt recalling all we are said to do even to prisoners of our own people, hoping I will be so thankful I will give them all the information I have. My voice, no doubt, has also made them realize they have a female to protect, was her derisive afterthought.___

            There was a sudden abrupt feeling of release, then a renewed brief shaking, a flash of phaser fire; simultaneously, she felt the shuttle reverse direction, advance towards the Federation vessel. She smiled to herself. _It has worked. Now to wait...When the shuttle was nearly in the docking bay, so close she could see its interior, she pressed the release and felt the shuttle shake briefly under the impact as the mine shot out of its container. It resembled a piece of debris, so no suspicions would be aroused.__ Now to see what happens._

            The tractor beam drew the missile into the docking bay of the starship where it detonated upon reaching the inside wall. Seconds later, her shuttle shot away and left the vicinity of the Federation ship when the tractor beam was shut off due to systems failure. _Now to get out of range as quickly as possible before the entire ship disintegrates. It will be a narrow margin indeed. The shuttle seemed sluggish and Melset, apprehensive, realized that the material had been subjected to too much stress, had weakened dangerously. __Too much to get through the shock waves?_

            Within moments the result of the explosion became obvious: an expanding fireball of debris followed by a shock wave that would also reach the other Federation ships, possibly disable those nearest the exploding vessel. They would however, and the Cardassians knew that very well indeed, first attempt to save the people in the escape pods, prior to taking up the fight again. But by then, the other Cardassian ships along with the reinforcements would have reached the area, making a Federation victory highly doubtful - they were not willing to risk as much as Cardassians.

            Knowing her time possibly had come and she would, under circumstances, not return, Melset reopened communications to the Orissà, and called out the third verse of the Pledge given by Cardassian officers, shouted "Talsvar Kardassu!" in elation, rejoicing at the victory as her shuttle sped ahead of the shock wave for some time, riding its advancing currents, but the impact of being stopped by the tractor beam had, as she had suspected, led to structural damage. The shuttle began vibrating as its engines destabilized. The last thing Melset saw consciously was a flash of light from her station, the force of sudden, great acceleration pressed her back into the pilot's seat. A hard impact, an explosion followed, a wave of agony as she was hurled full force against the bulkhead, then thrown to the floor. _Whatever has happened, was her thought before losing consciousness, __it will have been worth it. The system is **ours....**_

            At the same time, the transporter team of the Orissà that had been on standby, watching the procedure on screen, beamed their commander aboard as soon as they could read the developments, then immediately rerouted the signal to sickbay where a stasis generator had been activated in anticipation of such a development; the manoeuvre had been considered a last desperate measure to secure the contested system, a suicide mission at best.

            Dr. Nyson stared down at Melset who lay unconscious in the bluish light of the stasis field, then calmly entered his findings: "Severest trauma. Survival extremely doubtful. Will commence life-saving procedures immediately. Termination to be effected should condition deteriorate even in stasis."

            This procedure was not lack of respect for life, but the only possibility at disposal. Veterans were respected, greatly honoured by the military and Cardassian society, but an individual who was too incapacitated to serve in any capacity or to live unaided would end his or her own life, not wanting to weaken the whole - their society was as yet too impoverished to support those who were unable to support themselves. His assistant contacted the bridge, "Transmit the following to Central Command Medical: Prepare for emergency admission. Subject: Gul Melset of the Orissà. Trauma induced by shuttle explosion. Condition critical."

            When Losir Damar returned from duty, he found a message on the intercom. "Gul Iniki Melset, in command of the Orissà, has been transferred to the clinic of Central Command. She is in critical condition, presently in stasis - further surgical intervention is due to commence immediately. You will be notified of further developments."

            "Thank you for the notification." The Cardassian looked at the screen calmly even though the news was a shock, as it would be for any sentient being. There would be time for concern and, if the worst happened, for grief, later on. Their people loved their families as did all others, but public displays were strongly discouraged, unless at trials, where the transgressor's family was expected to weep, showing their shame for the disgrace brought upon them, for the needless pain brought upon others by defying law and order. For a Cardassian who had died in battle, however, the expected reaction of his or her family was pride, with grief reserved for the confines of home.

            His daughter's action had constituted no disgrace, in spite of her defying Renor's orders, but rather the ultimate act of patriotism as expected from one of theirs. _Iníki, you have shown yourself a true Cardassian, Losir thought, suppressing the concern he felt as he transferred the message to his wife's station. Åvron would be told as soon as he returned from his posting._

            In becoming a member of Central Command, every Cardassian consciously accepted the fact he or she would be called upon to make the ultimate sacrifice for the Empire, and would do so without flinching. To judge by the expression of the chief-in-command, there was little hope, and if his daughter recovered against all odds, command would most likely be a thing of the past. Hopefully, she would recover enough for a life together with Gul Renor. He was of the same ethnic group, so there would be no danger of conflicts due to divergent customs.

            Losir Damar waited for a moment, repressing all personal feelings, then opened a channel to the Order, requesting to be put into contact with Entek. If recovery was possible, an alternative form of duty would have to be ready and waiting, or else dismissal could lead to a total breakdown without any hope of recuperation. Gul Renor, who was now officially her future mate, would already have been contacted and notified, if he had not even witnessed what happened, as they were in a fleet together with Gul Turrell, had been thus for the past three years.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Slowly, after all phases of treatment had been concluded, regeneration completed, Dr. Kelan and his staff gradually permitted her to surface from the artificial coma, gradually removing the various sensors from her body as her condition stabilized. Melset had the impression that someone besides her parents and brother had repeatedly come to see her; Cardassians could sense much even when in the worst condition. But a week ago, whoever it was had stayed away. She did not think of asking who it was - she would be notified in good time. Once she had fully regained consciousness a month after being beamed to the military clinic, the supervising medical officer came in to notify her about further procedures.

"Gul Melset, it will be necessary to run some tests to establish whether you will be able to retake command after recuperation. One fact, though, is already a given. In the course of examinations prior to regeneration, a latent genetic defect was diagnosed - unfortunately, it is hereditary, thus precludes you from contributing to the population, be it naturally or via assisted methods. Surgical procedures have already been effected. Gul Renor has been notified and has taken the appropriate consequences. It is to you to accept the fact." His voice was calm, as if telling her about a minor detail.

            She did not permit herself to react even though this news came as a shock; it seemed to her she was being crushed into the surface of the bed, as if she were once again feeling the effects of brusque acceleration. This development was totally unexpected. She and Renor had agreed to have a family as soon as possible, and later, she would have retaken command. That presented no problem on Cardassia with its egalitarian system. But now? This was totally unexpected. Melset did not reply, only lay there silently for some time, absorbing the fact, realizing what it meant. Gul Renor had been ordered to end their engagement - a union that did not ensure healthy children was forbidden, as was one that was sterile.

Her eyes meeting Kelan's, she answered, "Indeed. I - thank you for your taking precautions. Anything compromising the strength of our people must be circumvented." In a voice that was little more than a whisper, she added, "Cardassia's glory must prevail, now and always."

            The doctor considered her with obvious approval. "Gul Melset, you are a true daughter of Cardassia. I was told that you called out the third verse of The Pledge and _'Talsvar Kardassu!' when you realized what was going to happen. We will proceed to examine you tomorrow at this time. You will be given the results immediately after." After a moment of hesitation, he said, not knowing how she would react, "It is my hope to send you back to the Orissà." He pressed a button on the monitor, "You can get up and get dressed. You should not have any difficulties beyond slight vertigo which should be over within a matter of minutes."_

Her answer was a slight nod, a thankful glance.

            In contrast to Federation methods, procedure was a detailed scan of transmission of nervous impulses, coordination, reaction times, resistance to prolonged stress. There was no need for rehabilitative therapy - Cardassian medicine had moved far beyond that. After a day, all was completed, and, now fully dressed and ready to either retake command or be released, Melset waited in the office quietly reading a report on developments along the border. 

After some minutes, Kelan, who had been transferred to the clinic for additional studies, came in to hand her an official datapadd. His expression was unreadable as he sat down on a chair next to her before speaking, "I regret to inform you of the fact that you have been accorded a medical discharge effective as of today. While regeneration has been satisfactory, the extent of your injuries has proved beyond total rehabilitation. Active duty is no longer recommended. At 3:00 hours you will attend the transferral ceremony at Central Command." 

There was no reply, no shift in her expression, only calm acceptance.

            Kelan hesitated a moment, then added. "I am authorized to notify you that the system you had fought for along with Guls Turrell and Renor was annexed but two days later and has become an integral part of our territory. There will be no consequences of your insubordination, even though it would be your superior's right to have you arraigned. You can accept your situation with the knowledge your sacrifice was for the good of Cardassia, and this will be registered as an example for others to emulate."

            Melset stood at attention and saluted then said, her voice even, with a hint of pride, "That system has resources enough for two or three generations at least. I am gratified to know it is ours. This information is full compensation." With that she turned and left without another word. At home, she prepared for the transferral. Adjusting her uniform, she considered this would be the last occasion she would have the privilege of wearing it and being addressed by the title she had worked for incessantly. _I took an oath to serve, make the ultimate sacrifice..._

            It was Glinn Torel, whom she had last mentored, who received command of the Orissà. This fact alone pleased her. Torel would make an excellent commander, that she knew after having observed him throughout the past year. Their command styles were vastly different, but effective. There would be no difficulties for him to win the loyalty of her former crew quickly enough. After the ceremony, she still remained for some time, speaking with the senior officers, then, quietly, looked around one last time and left. There was no point in staying any longer. It was to Gul Torel to become established. He knew all procedures and had already received his orders.

            When she returned home, she went into her room, not wishing to see anyone. Yet, once there, it seemed that everything around her became a blur, retreated into a distance, as if disconnected from reality. Melset suppressed panic, never having experienced anything like this before. With a suppressed sigh of despair, she let herself drop onto her bed as if incapable of taking one more step, then lay unmoving, in a daze, eyes closed. _I am not of an age to sit around, retired, doing nothing to serve! Now that I have been discharged, I cannot even volunteer for hazardous duty and die in the service of the Empire. There may be the possibility of a desk job, though, yet, there must be something else left for me to do! She felt as if all her efforts had been useless. Cardassians were not prone to self-pity, far from that, but she felt as if she were trapped, without hope of escape. It was as if all alternatives had been taken from her, that there was nothing at all._

            After some hours, someone entered after repeatedly requesting access. "Iníki, you _are back. We have been waiting for you." It was Åvron._

She did not react to his presence - nothing mattered at all. With a low hiss, she turned to lie face down, refusing to speak to anyone. 

"Iníki, something is seriously wrong; please, talk to me." His voice expressed concern; after a moment of waiting, he came over to sit next to her, then turned her to face him. They had always been close so that Åvron had confided in her, told her his plans, looked up to her as he did to his parents. Her eyes finally met his, but it was as if she did not even see him. "Iníki?" He asked again. There was no reply. This new situation left him helpless. With unease, he remembered his manner towards her after the interrogation of some years ago, his rejection of her advice and the implied accusation. _That is not the cause of her reaction. To be dismissed from the service..... He could only begin to imagine just what it meant - to lose something that had been of greatest importance, that had been a source of pride and motivation. In a rare display of affection, he held her close for a moment before getting up._

            As if from a distance, Melset heard him go to the door and call for Losir Damar, who quickly requested his wife to stay with Melset before contacting the medical section. Another person, a stranger, who came within a few minutes, spoke to her... But she had withdrawn too much, was not interested in anything or anyone, rejected all. As if from a far distance, Melset felt a transferral, to another place, it seemed. From then on, a different environment, silence, except for being addressed by  individuals at times, at regular intervals. Most of the time, though, she was left to herself, until she finally felt herself return to normalcy. It was in keeping with Cardassian therapy: leave the victim of a breakdown alone, only do what was necessary to keep him or her alive. After a time, recovery would set in. Cardassians were considered cold-blooded and unfeeling, but those who knew them better also knew that they were passionate, even strongly emotional, thus recuperation could only be affected by the individual concerned.

            This enforced isolation, this lack of closeness and compassion at such times seemed unnecessarily cruel to humans, making it seem the victim had become an outcast to be hidden, yet therapy according to Federation norms, with counselling, speaking about the trauma repeatedly, constantly recalling the pain that had caused the response, and encouraging a reaction to 'work it all out', would inevitably lead to further destabilization of a Cardassian as it left no room for retreat and escape. _We solve our problems on our own was the only way they had of dealing with conflicts or traumata, be they personal or in society as a whole. Federation methods were considered humiliating, leaving no room for the dignity, for the pride of a Cardassian._

            Within two weeks, Melset became intermittently, then permanently aware of her surroundings again, but remained passive, refusing datapadds or the possibility of using data rods and viewing transmissions. Some weeks later, her first visitor outside the family came. It was Entek. "Gul Melset? May I enter?"

            The Cardassian female remained as she was, staring at the wall, unmoving. Some moments later she said tiredly, "Yes. But, Entek, I no longer have the title of 'Gul' now that I have been released from the Service. It is plain and simple Iníki Melset now, nothing more." She repeated in a low voice, as if to herself, "I have been given a medical discharge." Her voice was toneless, her eyes, that normally had always been expressive were lifeless, as if there was nothing for her anymore.

            Entek noticed the signs of recovery, but also the vestiges of the shock and said in a gentle voice, "Iníki, you have given yourself up. There is no need to do so." He added with a hint of humour, "Or, my dear Gul,..." He emphasized the title, "... do you doubt the sincerity of my words? I am no surgically altered Federation member who would offer empty comfort in the hope of 'cheering you up', then push you back into a hopeless situation in the hope of getting rid of another Cardassian butcher."

            She did not react to his manner, and said, "Entek, there is nothing left for me to do in the service of Cardassia. I have been declared unfit for duty, I am not permitted to contribute to the population and have been sterilized. And now this..." her voice trailed off and she turned away, ashamed of her weakness, afraid she would react in a way to seem soft, like a human, instead of being calmly stoic and accepting all as was the custom of her people.

            Entek spoke to her quietly, "I _was told you were in a state of severe shock, at times so agitated, screaming and fighting anyone who came into this room, that you had to be sedated to avoid harm to yourself or your caregivers. But that reaction is __over. The past trouble has become irrelevant for you and for us as it was part of your process of recovery. It is over. You have worked your way through the breakdown and will be released within a day." This time he touched her hands very gently, "I repeat: __it is over. There are still duties for you to accept and perform, and you are still quite valuable to us." He turned to the expressions of the low-status troops, "We don't need you as a bedder or a fighter," he continued normally, "You have learned skills with us that need only be brought up to date. You have a working command of Federation Standard, Klingon, even Bajoran - another ability that is of greatest value to us. You will be alternating between Central Command and the Obsidian Order, a privilege a number of Cardassians would consider highly desirable."_

            There was no reply to his words, only a comment of, "I ... do not even remember details of my time here. It is all like a blur. I remember nothing after my return home." She turned away again, unable to meet Entek's eyes - _even my dignity and pride have been compromised._

            "I know what you are thinking. That is not the case. Most would have reacted thus after that kind of news. The important element now is to accept the new area of duty that is to be your position in future." Entek went to a communications outlet, then returned to sit down next to her. "You will remember our conversation shortly after you were questioned?"

            "Yes. And Losir Damar told me that I would be welcome to become a member of the Order."

            Entek nodded once, then continued. "Indeed. I had told your father that we have a position for you. The offer still stands. If you wish, that position is yours for the taking. I remember you were an excellent student in the year you studied with us. You have the talent to respond to other peoples, to learn their languages, and, in addition, you have shown you can insinuate yourself into individuals' confidence. Remember the prisoner Glinn Masok gave you?" He laughed briefly. "The recordings of the conversations were intriguing, to say the least, and your imitation of human mannerisms - they were excellent and totally convincing! Without telling your captive anything, you made him open up to you and virtually give you a wealth of apparently harmless details that proved to be most useful, along with the data registered on his padd. You are far from being a burden to our society even now, I can assure you of that."

            "Ah, yes. I recall him, a Mr Herven. I returned him to a starbase in exchange for two Cardassian prisoners." There was a low ripple of laughter as she added, "He certainly swallowed my story of deepest concern for my two men who, I feared, were suffering the worst atrocities at the hands of Federation interrogators! His conversation with the commander of the Starbase was transmitted to the bridge of the Orissà for a little entertainment." She shook her head, remembering, "Humans can be deceived so easily! He even was gullible enough to believe that I was wishing for a different life, one like that of Federation members, a life of ease and unlimited access to everything I could desire. No doubt his statements at debriefing, which, I am certain, were made accessible to others within Starfleet as valuable information - made the Captain of that cruiser so willing to believe I wanted to plead for sanctuary. They share all the disinformation about us they can get and are so proud of learning more details." Seriously, she concluded, "My two troops were much more valuable than he could ever have been."

            The fact she recalled those events, and could even see the humour in them had him nod once in approval. "I will speak to your doctor. As soon as you have recovered sufficiently, you will become a liaison between Central Command and the Order. And.." he placed his hand on hers in a fatherly gesture, "I have spoken to the Gul First Order. He has agreed that, as you were instrumental in securing that system, you will be granted the privilege of keeping your title, and, of course, be permitted to wear military attire. You are, after all, a liaison, belong to both institutions."

            Melset looked up at him in surprise, unable to speak. She took a deep breath, then said, "Entek, I...am most grateful to you." _You are giving me reason to live.__ It will not be the same anymore, but rewarding enough._

            Entek seemed to have read beyond the spoken words he had heard and met her glance, "Yes. It is true. Would I lie to you? Contrary to what Central Command at times thinks of us, we do not abandon our own. You are a respected member of the military and, soon, of the Order." He rose and went to the door. Before leaving, he briefly turned back to say, "Your father will come for you this evening. You are still granted two weeks of rest, then you are to report to Major Korinas, who will be supervising the first phase of studies. I think you also remember Ertinas Dejar? She will be giving you further details on installing surveillance devices."

"And this?" Melset , with a gesture, referred to the room, the medical surveillance, the screens. "No doubt they will have been informed about what happened to me - will that not lead to contempt and unwillingness to trust my competence?"

            "It is over, as I have already told you. Dr. Ranîm has said you are stable and will remain thus. You have recovered fully. Major Korinas has been directed to proceed to your home and, once there, give you information on your schedule of studies as well as data rods which, if you wish, can help you prepare. She will be staying with you for a period of two or three days, so that you can evaluate each other's reaction patterns. You will need to cooperate very intensively. As of next week, your time with us begins. Practical work and acquiring information, both will run parallel. You should be ready for your first deployment under our command within another year."

            You will be stationed in the offices of Central Command for a period of time as well, will be cooperating with some of the leading echelons, study new developments in the area of surveillance and acquisition of information. There will definitely be offworld missions for you in future. You will remain in the service of our glorious Empire."

He briefly met her eyes before leaving, and saw the gratitude in them. _Yes, reason to live and reason to serve the Order with even more dedication_…..


End file.
